Lost His Way
by RexRox
Summary: Exiled from the magic community due to his involvement in the Chao incident, Negi disappears. Now he's back to accomplish a rather different goal than before. This is the story of a boy destined to be one of the greatest, who lost his way.
1. Act 1: It's Good to be Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. I do, however, own all the non-Negima characters and ideas in this fic.

* * *

**Lost His Way**

**Act 1: It's Good to be Bad**

**I **

* * *

_"If the greatest heroes are those that aspire to the greatest, most selfless dreams and never give up;  
then the greatest villains must be those whose aspirations were shattered so as to leave  
them with naught but lust - lust for destruction; lust for self-destruction; lust for Oblivion."_

**(3 years until the 81st MahoraFest)**

"Negi Springfield, do you know why I had you called up here?"

The question was very nearly rhetorical, yet it was obvious from the man's manner that he expected a definite answer, and that if he didn't get it then there would be hell to pay. He was a tall, sharp-faced man, with an aura that seemed to Negi as though it had taken many years of hard practice to develop into the intimidating, booming thing it was. It was all Negi could do not to wither and show weakness, yet he could tell from the looks on the Headmaster's and Takamichi's faces that to do so would be a grave mistake.

"No, sir, I do not." But I could guess, Negi thought darkly, but didn't dare utter the thought should it inflame the man.

As it was, it seemed as though the man already knew what Negi was thinking, as he cocked an eyebrow before continuing, "Then I shall tell you, for guesses might only demean what is to come next.

"I am an Inquisitor of the Magic Council, Springfield, and a very skilled and successful one at that. I am tasked with investigating events that might threaten the security of the Magic World and its denizens, as well as punishing those that are responsible for such events. As you well know, such an event occurred very recently, during the 78th MahoraFest, where one Chao Lingshen threatened the Magic World at a magnitude previously unheard of. She attempted to reveal the secret of magic to every man, woman and child on this planet and bring untold chaos into existence. Despite attempts to cover this up, the Magic Council has learned of it, and I have been despatched to investigate and punish those responsible. So far, I have heard tales of your heroics, your spirit, the school's rigid protocols to prevent such an event and several other things that are of little consequence. What it all comes down to, though, is you."

Negi gulped, as he had a sinking feeling that something horrible was about to happen to him, something that would alter his destiny irrevocably. The inquisitor paused for a moment, glancing around at the others present before returning his gaze to Negi.

"Tell me, Springfield, did you or did you not prevent Magi Gandolfini from carrying out his strict duty of memory wiping Lingshen as per protocol?"

"I did." Negi did his utmost not to stutter.

"Did you then claim full responsibility for any future actions by Lingshen?"

"Y-Yes." Negi found it becoming harder not to stutter.

"You did not know, at the time, what exactly Chao was being prosecuted for. You simply made the challenge on instinct, instinct that would prove horribly wrong," the inquisitor stated.

"I-I-" Negi tried to say something to defend himself but was cut short.

"You need not say anything, for I have already gathered the facts, and you have simply nailed them in the coffin."

Negi looked to Takamichi for support, but found the elder teacher would not meet his gaze. The Headmaster maintained his steady gaze at the wall opposite. There was no help to be found for Negi here, in his final moments as an aspiring Magister Magi.

"Negi Springfield, by the order of the Magic Council's High Inquisition, and hence the Magic Council itself, I strip you of all ranking of Magi, and remove you from the Magi Cadre," the inquisitor boomed out his proclamation of doom.

"B-But, what of my becoming a Magister Magi? What am I to do?" Negi all but wailed. His lifelong dream was being torn to shreds in front of his eyes, and there seemed to be nothing he could do.

"Negi Springfield, you will never become a Magister Magi."

* * *

**(6 months until the 81st MahoraFest)**

This Magic World Embassy was incredibly busy, unsurprising given that it's situated inside a Mecca for both religious and magical peoples - Jerusalem. The building wasn't so much an embassy as it was a local headquarters for the Magic Council and its operatives in the area. Mages, bureaucrats, warriors, animalistic humanoids - all sorts went about their business during another ordinary day.

Or at least, it was ordinary.

Mikal was one of the Greeters. His job was to approach new entries and help them find where they're going, be it in the embassy or abroad. He'd been working in this building for over twenty years and was confident he'd fielded every question that could possibly be asked of him - no matter how bizarre or exotic the question. Similarly, he'd heard just about every answer to the simple greeting of 'How may I help you, sir?' and was very confident as he approached the new entry.

The man wore a billowing white coat around a lean figure, with ruffled red hair and bore a handsome, if young, face. Mikal suspected that this man was a Magi of some sort, stopping in for some basic directions and to let the Council know where he was. Still, as he had learnt long ago, he couldn't be sure, so settled for the usual greeting.

"How may I help you, sir?" Mikal asked, using the perfect tone - kind and helpful sounding, without appearing over-enthusiastic or fake.

The young man gave an odd smile before replying, "Quite simply, really. Simply obey the laws of physics as per normal."

Mikal was dumbfounded by the response, but before he could say any more, his breath was stolen away by some unknown force. In the split second that followed, Mikal noticed many things. He noticed that he could no longer feel his entire mid-section. He noticed that the man had his hand pointed towards his chest, similar in fashion to the way he'd had it when he had tried casting cantrips as a child. He also noticed that there seemed to be a great deal more noise in the lobby than there had been a moment before. Before Mikal could process exactly what happened to him however, everything went black.

The head hit the ground a fraction of a second after the legs collapsed to the floor, all over a period of less than a second. But during that miniscule amount of time, over half the lobby and the people within it, had been all but obliterated. Blasts of raw power rippled through the marble floors, sending shrapnel flying through nearby bodies, furniture and even walls. Energy bolts incinerated dozens of the people inside the lobby. By the time anybody knew what was happening, it was too late. A dozen more people had joined in Negi Springfield's glorious return to fame, and within a few seconds of the first spell being cast, the lobby lay in ruins, blood and innards scattered about like flowers in a field.

Negi waltzed forward, a smirk planted firmly on his face, admiring what he could now accomplish in contrast to what he could two and a half years ago. He didn't say a single word to his men, as they already knew what to do. A multitude fanned out to guard the other doorways, whilst the remainder moved a bud shaped metal container into the middle of the room. The device thrummed with power as a mage cast the ignition spell, and a blue, otherworldly glow emitted from the openings in the devices bud-shaped container.

"Negi, the Mana Vault's set up, we just need thirty minutes before its finished its job and then we can get the hell out of here."

Negi nodded at his subordinate and companion for the last two years. The operation was going exactly as he'd planned it, easier even, due to the lax security and weak mage presence in the building. Odd for a critical structure in the Magic Council's tense Middle-East theatre - if he were to follow through and destroy the entire structure then he'd pave the way for the Istanbul Magic Association to take control of and greatly threaten the Magic Council. He wouldn't though, as that would change the situation greatly, and complicate later phases of the plan, and he wouldn't want that now, would he?

"I suppose it's time for me to leave my mark, and let the Council know just who their enemy is," Negi said, thinking aloud.

He drew out a small white orb, tossing it high into the air. Once it fell within arms-reach, his hand darted out and impacted strongly with its surface. Runes suddenly lit up on its surface, and the magic activated.

* * *

"What you see here, ladies and gentlemen of the most esteemed Magic Council, is an artifact known as a Mana Vault. It isn't a true artifact, but rather two lesser artifacts bound together to create this great marvel of modern sorcery." 

Negi smiled condescendingly at the pun, his eyes almost taunting his audience.

"For those of you who don't recognise me, or perhaps mistake me for a far greater man, I shall explain myself. My name is Negi Springfield, and I am the son of the Thousand Master. I have been away these past two and half years, so I would not be surprised to find that many of you had no idea of who I was, but I am back now, and you would do well to remember me over the next six months.

"My intentions here in Jerusalem are very simple, and certainly not what you are currently thinking. I did not come here to wreak petty vengeance on the Magic Council by destroying a critical structure. No, I came to accomplish something that fits much better in the greater scheme of things. This Mana Vault here possesses the ability to not only 'suck in' and store mana sources that it taps into, but it also possesses the ability to tap into the greatest source of mana of all - the leylines that lie all around the Earth, and that allow for magic to be cast. I'm sure most of you possess the intelligence to put one and one together, and get two, as you are esteemed members of the Magic Council, but I'll spell it out for you just in case."

Again, the smile. Several members of the audience actually jeered in response.

"The Mana Vault can steal leylines from the planet, and provide a veritably endless supply of mana to the possessor of this artifact - assuming they can tap into it of course, and even then there are limits, but the raw power cannot be denied. Whilst I'm not going to go so far as to reveal to you my plans, I figured that I'd best give you a little glimpse into what exactly is happening. I now leave you to your pondering and ever-important decisions, for I have imparted all the information I wish to. Farewell."

The recording shimmered in the air before disappearing and the white orb stopped glowing, sitting silently in the center of the conical chamber filled with aristocrats, royalty and mages. Almost instantly, an uproar came from the audience, as dozens of voices cried out in protest to what they had seen and heard. Just as quickly, as though anticipating the uproar, the woman in the center of the chamber, the Speaker, shut them up. She ordered them to speak in turn, and then directed one man in particular to speak.

"So Springfield shows his true colours after all these years - not only did he almost destroy our secrecy, but now he has spurned the kindness we tried to show him back then, to start over and try for Magister Magi once again, and tries to bring about our destruction. I say we hunt him down with the best we have and crush him. We direct the Magi Cadre with highest priority to bringing him to justice. What say you all?" the man delivered to the assembly, speaking with the comfort and surety of a true aristocrat.

A round of cheers and affirmations rung around the chamber, but was quickly halted by a few simple sentences.

"In order to bring him to justice, Grand Duke Fearity, we must first know where he is. And judging by the report given to me by the greatest tracker unit we have available, he's left no trace. We can't find him," Duke Arland said.

"Then obviously-" Fearity began but was cut off by a young girl.

"Obviously we can't find him. Duke Arland is the current Magister Magi in command of the Magi Cadre, and there's nothing you know that he doesn't in that realm," she said matter-of-factly.

"You would do well to observe proper process of the Council, Miss Aladria," uttered the Speaker, though he readily agreed with her and cut off any attempts to contradict her, moving matters on.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, it's been a long time since I've written anything, and I like to think I've gotten a hell of a lot better. Dunno if that's true though. :) Anyway, this is a fic that grew out of the idea of what would happen if the Magic World was to get wind of the Chao incident and what exactly happened. Over the top, perhaps, but it definitely allows me to play around with some fun ideas - like Negi being a maniacal villain. For those people wondering, we're not going to see anymore of the innocent and cute Negi, nor is he going to be swapping sides for stupid reasons - he is for the foreseeable future an evil bastard. For those wondering, the girls are in the next chapter, and yes, they will be playing a major role.

Any suggestions or criticisms are welcomed.


	2. Act 1: II

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. I do, however, own all the non-Negima characters and ideas in this fic.

* * *

**Lost His Way**

**Act 1: It's Good to be Bad**

**II **

* * *

**(3 months until the 81st MahoraFest)**

"Well, class, does anybody have an idea of where we might go for the school trip?"

The homeroom teacher's voice woke Asuna from her slumber - which had been a rather good one, involving a certain teacher and their future together, though Asuna hoped she hadn't done anything embarrassing while she'd slept, seeing how Ayaka still bothered her about last time. Raising her head, she wondered what the current chaos had been caused by, the voice had been loud but she hadn't really heard it.

"We should go to Wales! We've put it off for the last two years, and this is our last chance as a class to-" Ayaka was trying to shout down the rest of the class, as everybody wanted their idea to be heard.

"And waste our last school trip together! We all miss him, but we should all have fun and good memories for our last school trip, not depressing ones because we couldn't find Negi," Madoka said, trying to reason with Ayaka and her supporters. Unfortunately, her utterance of Negi's name only brought about greater chaos.

If it weren't for a certain secret that she knew of, Asuna would definitely have sided with Ayaka. As it was, she knew that Negi wasn't in Wales, as he had in fact gone missing almost three years ago, when the Magic Council had stripped him of his Magi title. Asuna still couldn't believe what had happened - Negi had saved the secret of magic, and possibly the Magic World, yet he had been punished. She, and all the people who knew of Negi's secret, all wanted to right the injustice, but they didn't know where he could possibly be, nor that they would be strong enough to find him and convince the Magic Council to bring Negi back into the Magi Cadre, or whatever Evangeline had said the wizard army of the Council was called.

Asuna noticed some movement behind her, and turned around to see Nodoka stand up. Mizuki, their teacher, also noticed and made immediate movements to bring about attention to Nodoka. She was surprisingly successful, as the librarian's opinion in a matter about Negi was deemed important. Nodoka flustered under the sudden attention, but a little nudging from Haruna returned her composure somewhat.

After a deep breath, Nodoka spoke, "I think we should go to Kyoto."

The silence was almost tangible. If Asuna had her artifact out she could have cut the silence. Realising what was going to come next, Nodoka quickly explained herself.

"It's nice to be searching for Negi-sensei, but we probably won't find him, and we know that he would rather we have fun instead of... waste time looking for him. Which is why I think we should go to Kyoto, in remembrance of our last year with... Middle-School."

Asuna felt that the last bit had been untruthful, but she knew what Nodoka meant.

"That's a great idea Honya-chan. What do you all reckon?" Asuna asked the class.

The reply was a great cheer amongst the classroom. Nodoka sat back down with a smile on her face, the cheers of the class resounding about her. Mizuki gave a sigh of relief, happy that the class had sorted out what she had expected to turn into an all out brawl, and she resolved not to underestimate the power that the librarian could wield in arguments about their former Homeroom teacher.

* * *

"Good idea, Honya-chan. Argument stopped straight away!" said Ku Fei, as they were all walking to Evangeline's hut after Homeroom. 

"Indeed. I was expecting the Class Rep to attack Madoka and the others," Kaede added her own thoughts.

Nodoka was beaming in the centre of the group as the praise rained down on her, though she was rather embarrassed by it all still. Asuna couldn't help but admire her a little; Nodoka was a very brave girl now, though she still retained her shy nature in uncomfortable situations. The others had changed a bit too since Negi left, even Evangeline. Thinking of which, her hut was just ahead, and so was two days of hard training.

"Alright then, we'd better stop being so cheerful, or Evangeline will make the training harder, remember," Asuna said.

The seemingly jovial remark was met with complete seriousness, as everybody instantly put on grim and determined faces. Evangeline's training had become abominable since they'd resumed it a little over a year ago, which the vampire justified with the year and a half of training they'd missed after Negi had left. As it was, Asuna reckoned that it was a bit more complicated than that, but she was careful not to tease the vampire too much as she had proven far more irritable now that the boy wizard was no longer here.

As the group of 8 filed into the hut, Asuna cast a quick glance at Konoka. The girl was a determined as usual for the training, but Asuna still worried. Evangeline had come down hard on Konoka and her guardian, Setsuna, using Negi's predicament to illustrate the point that they couldn't always rely on one another. Asuna herself had only just survived Eva's little personal 'training course', and she was the strongest amongst Negi's partners aside from Setsuna. With Konoka due to attempt it after the trip, she worried incredibly that she might try too hard and go beyond her physical limits, killing or incapacitating herself. Asuna knew that Setsuna shared her worries as the two had spent countless, though fruitless, hours trying to convince Evangeline not to let her do it. Konoka had yet to find out, but Asuna knew that she would be furious if she did.

Preparing to enter the resort, Asuna cast off the dire thoughts. She needed to completely focused for the training, and they had no idea what Eva had in store for them.

* * *

"You're late!" the little vampire snapped. 

"What! We got here from class as soon as we could!" Asuna shouted back.

"Then you should have skipped," Eva said. "Regardless, you're here now and we'd best get into the training. We need to make up for the lost time, after all."

Asuna fumed at the brat, as they followed her to another module of the resort, the forested one. The redhead couldn't stand the vampire when she decided to act all high and mighty; it made her want to beat her into the ground. Fortunately, she'd have the opportunity very soon.

"Seeing how the school trip is in three days, I figured that I'd best ensure that you all are in shape and capable of fighting off whatever might attack you while you're away," Evangeline said.

"We're going on a trip to Kyoto, Evangeline-san, and tensions between the two associations are minimal currently. I do not believe there is much threat to us," Setsuna cut in, beating her student to the punch.

"Pfft, it's still Kyoto, the magic hub of Japan. Things go wrong there on a daily basis, and with Eishun away from Kyoto for another two weeks, things are likely to heat up," Eva explained.

"Eh, Daddy's away?" Konoka butted in.

"He's been called away by the Magic Council to help with a recent matter involving an attack on the Magic Council presence in Jerusalem. The Council's refusing to say more on the matter though, but it seems that the attack wasn't so much a direct attack on the Council so much as an attack to gain something, though I don't know what. Which makes things even more dangerous in Kyoto, as it's possible that the same group might attack Kyoto while its protector is away."

The group remained silent at the words. Their trainer had just told them they might end up fighting a group who took on the Magic Council and won, which is their ultimate intention.

Haruna was the first to break the silence, "Alright then, let's get training! We need to be able to beat the thugs if we meet them, and we're not going to be doing that if don't train."

"Ready now? Good. We'll test each division of the group separately, then all of you together. Sakurazaki, Kagurazaka, you're up first," Eva said.

Asuna and Setsuna shot towards the vampire, even as she sprung into the air and began a magical assault.

* * *

After the training, all of them were exhausted. They stood or lay, panting for breath, except for Evangeline. The vampire had kept them fighting for hours on end, Asuna and Setsuna had gotten the best luck, as they had the largest break before they had to fight again. Konoka, Nodoka and Yue however, had gotten next to no break at all before jumping into the fight again, and it showed. The three of them lay on the ground, completely and utterly exhausted, Konoka's head and in Setsuna's lap. 

"Well, it certainly seems that you should have no problems in Kyoto. You're certainly up to scratch, and there's no doubt that you'll be strong enough by the time Summer Vacation rolls around if we keep this up. The MahoraFest this year will no doubt be very interesting for the spectators," Evangeline was almost glowing in her comments.

"Of course, this is all because of the hard training I've put you through. As your Master, I seem to have certainly done my job. Though you're going to have to learn to put up with the exhaustion a bit better - it doesn't help in a fight if you collapse."

Given their current exhaustion, the best the girls could do was simply glare at the bratty vampire, as she took the opportunity to snipe at them.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I'm late in updating (almost two days late, indeed) but I've had some serious writers' block for this chapter. I can definitely have the next chapter up in time though, on the Friday. On a related note, I'm sure you've noticed that this chapter seems a bit short and clipped, which is mostly due to the writers' block I had in writing the scenes (and a general lack of time). Hopefully the next chapter is a little better, and for those wondering the shit will hit the fan in it. I'm sure most of you can guess how, given the obvious foreshadowing in this chapter.

Thanks go out to those who reviewed and gave their thoughts


	3. Act 1: III

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. I do, however, own all the non-Negima characters and ideas in this fic.

- - - -

**Lost His Way**

**Act 1: It's Good to be Bad**

**III**

**- - - -**

Shopping in Kyoto was always a busy and difficult thing, especially when a gaggle of school girls is added to the usual hustle and bustle. Currently, shoppers could identify two apparent groups of the girls, each with six girls. The first appeared to be led by a blonde with a rather imperialistic air about her, whereas the second by a redhead with a nasty temper. These superficial differences mattered little however, as both groups and their leaders were as rambunctious as the other. Kyoto was a very popular destination for school trips, and most shoppers had experienced them several times, but even so this was a very new experience, simply by the sheer chaos caused by the girls this time round.

"I fail to see why everybody is so excited. We were here just three years ago – the place hasn't changed," Chisame tried telling the Ayaka's group, of which she was an unwilling prisoner.

"We are here to remember three years ago, hence why we must show appropriate courtesy and manners on this important occasion," Ayaka reposed.

Chisame sighed in exasperation at the carefree group around her. After three years without the brat, she was willing to concede that she had liked him when he'd been around and had felt somewhat close, despite the repulsion she had shown outwardly. Even taking that into account she didn't believe there was any point to wasting a perfectly good school trip in 'remembrance'. It wasn't like they were going to run into the brat while they were here anyway. According to the psychotic redhead, he'd vanished from the face of the earth two years ago after being dragged away by the Inquisition (she still had trouble believing something so outdated actually existed – and that they still practiced witch-hunting). She still had trouble believing it, though, as no matter how strong the brat had proved to be he couldn't have defeated the guard they would have put around him.

"Come on Chiu-chan, we don't have all day!" Makie called out to the group's straggler.

Chisame bristled at the use of the internet alias – and in public! What if somebody knew the name? She'd kill the hyperactive girl if anybody mentioned something about Kyoto to he on her website. As she strode off, all thoughts of the young man standing twenty paces behind her left her.

- - -

The man in question was having a ball, which was quite ironic given the attitude of the girl that was thinking about him. For Negi, it seemed nothing could possibly go wrong. The protector of Kyoto was out and nobody 'in the know' seemed to have any clue of what he'd pulled just three months previously. It was quite amazing that one could steal something of unimaginable power and not be publically recognized for it. It was all the exile could do not to laugh like the jackal he'd become. Now if only his next heist could go as smoothly as the first.

"Come on Lerrick, surely it can't be that hard? It is? Well when you put it that way…"

The planning for the heist in question was currently taking place over a rather unconventional medium – the cell phone. For a mage of Negi's caliber to use such an unreliable and interceptable method of planning an illegal act of this magnitude was mind-boggling. Which was precisely why he'd chosen to use it. No mage in their right mind would ever use a phone, and thus no mage hunting him would ever think to tap the phone lines. Not that they probably could, despite how easy it was – the buffoons probably thought themselves above common technology such as this.

Dressed in slacks and a low collar jacket, his ponytail was more obvious than it usually was in public where he would normally wear his white greatcoat. Negi had to admit that it was rather discomforting, though he shook it off. The day where he would admit to being discomforted for not wearing a greatcoat was the day he would admit to Lerrick, Fol and Mike that his grudge against the Council was simply a way for him to express his love for it. His adjutants would probably laugh it off as a joke though.

Closing his phone, he made to accomplish what he had originally intended to in this area – seeing a tailor about a new coat. He'd been recommended 'the best' by Fol, and going by the apparent skill required for Fol's clothes, it was damned good recommendation. He'd been hesitant about going out in public like this, but now that he knew of the Council's cover-up (they'd admitted the event had occurred but denied knowledge of the cause) he was glad he'd come out. It'd been ages since he'd relaxed in a modern environment. As he walked down the street, weaving through the crowds, he almost regretted his current path. Almost.

Unfortunately for the renegade wizard, the man upstairs didn't give without taking a little back – and it was pay day. It was certainly a vastly different way for him to be recognized than he'd expected. It was probably about 15th on his list of 'Ways to be Royally Fucked Over By Waltzing About In Public Despite Being a Wanted Criminal'.

- - -

Despite her disappointment because of her father's absence, Konoka was thoroughly enjoying her time in Kyoto. With her partner, Setsuna, by her side she was window shopping for all sorts of things. Asuna and the Library Trio lurked a bit further behind her, doing their own thing.

"Se-chan! Se-chan! What do you think of this dress?" Konoka asked.

Setsuna smiled slightly as she replied, "It looks great, Ojou-sama, but the red one looked better."

Konoka pouted, and Setsuna almost went into full backpedal, fearing she'd insulted her best friend. Her fears were quickly allayed as Konoka simply chided her on the use of the formal title, receiving a regurgitated reply from previous chidings. As the swordswoman prepared to continue along the street, Konoka suddenly panicked.

"Ojou-sama, what's wrong?"

"My wallet! I can't find it! Have I dropped it? Oh-"

"Kono-chan, calm down," Setsuna said, slipping in the more personal title to get Konoka's attention. "If we just retrace our steps we'll have no problem finding it."

Setsuna ushered her partner backwards, stopping only to tell Asuna what happened and that they'd catch up later. The magic canceller looked like she was going to say something but was called away by Haruna before she could.

Despite a frantic search, they couldn't find any trace of the wallet. Setsuna was trying to console Konoka and remind her that there wasn't anything terribly important in the wallet that couldn't be easily replaced when the airhead's eyes lit up. Setsuna followed them and saw the very object of their search, lying there in the middle of the crowd. They moved swiftly to recover it before it was kicked away, but then something completely unexpected happened.

A young man with red hair tied back in a ponytail calmly bent over and picked it up.

Konoka and Setsuna couldn't help but stand there, the shock was so great. For him to be here must be a miracle, and they'd both learnt the hard way that miracles don't happen. That handsome face, now bereft of baby fat, twisted and turned, looking about for the owner of what he held in his hand. The pair waited for the moment to come, when their long lost friend would see them and they would experience a reunion that they had only dreamed of. But just as his gaze shifted to them, a businessman with an oversized gut crossed in front, and the moment never happened.

Konoka shot forward, Setsuna on her heels.

"Negi!"

Negi froze, the familiar voices registering. He turned to their source right as Konoe Konoka tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Konoka! What… How…"

Negi was utterly bewildered. He could hardly believe what was happening, he'd just been found by a girl – girls, he corrected himself as he noticed Setsuna – that he'd never thought he'd meet again.

"Negi! We've missed you so much! We never thought-" Konoka began to ramble in her excitement.

"Uh, I'm happy, I really am, but could you please let me up, Konoka, it's a bit embarrassing," Negi interrupted, giving her a sheepish smile.

Konoka was surprised for a second, but quickly acquiesced, her joy unaffected. Negi stood up, brushing himself off quickly, his mind racing as he tried to think of convincing ways to bullshit his way out of this sticky situation. Of course, pay day wasn't over just yet.

"Oi, what were you two yelling about over here!" Asuna's voice cut through Negi's thoughts like a hot knife through butter.

Negi resisted the urge to swear under his breath, knowing that a crack in his façade would be problematic. As Asuna joined Konoka and Setsuna in celebrating his return (which he admitted was strange for her), he realized that he was going to have to interrupt now before anybody else joined in and things became difficult.

"I hate to interrupt her, as this is… something that has only happened in my dreams… but I have something very important to take care of now and I'm in a bit of a rush. So would you please let me go. I'll see you all tomorrow and we can have a true reunion – with everybody. But right now I have something that needs to be taken care of now."

Their faces were frozen in shock, as they were unable to comprehend what had actually happened. What should have been a happy reunion was interrupted by work. Setsuna was the first to recover and understand and quickly prevented Asuna from causing any trouble. She knew exactly the sort of thing Negi was talking about – work couldn't always wait.

"Thank you, Setsuna. I'm really sorry to do this, but it can't wait. I'll see you all tomorrow. And don't worry, you'll be able to find me."

As Negi walked away, his smile turned into a smirk as he placed a call to Fol, asking him to postpone the heist for an hour. Tomorrow, indeed.

-

"Takahata-san, we need your help! They're killing everybody and destroying everything! Our best magical defences have been blown away in an instant! Our Chief of Security believes it to be the same group who tore apart the Jerusalem Embassy. You must help us!"

Takahata frowned deeply as he replayed the message he had received at 12:02AM, just three minutes ago. If what the Council's Regional Vault manager said was correct then he would need more than just himself for this mission. Fortunately, he was currently in a very good position in terms of gaining powerful magical assistance.

-

Negi grinned as he walked up to the whimpering mage who was supposed to be the manager of this Council Vault. The man could hardly believe his eyes – the attacker was the person nobody could suspect, a vanished hero.

"So, Mr Manager, you wouldn't happen to know the secret to opening Senator Aladria Seercastle's private vault would you?" Negi said, with a wolfish grin on his face.

The time was 12:08. Today indeed.

-

A/N: So I'm a liar – the shit didn't really hit the fan this chapter. I saw the size of this chapter and realized that to fit everything I wanted the next chapter to be a decent size then I would have to skimp on this one a bit – plus it makes for a nice cliffhanger. As it is, next chapter is the end of the Kyoto part, and the part after is the finale for this act – the lead-up to the festival. Funnily enough, I almost forgot about typing this chapter up – only remembered it at 9:00PM (AEST).

In terms of chapter quality, I do feel that it was an improvement over last weeks chapter – though I'm still somewhat stilted in writing the girls dialogue and their scenes. Thankfully, I'll never again have to write Negi as a fake bastard.

Comments and criticism appreciated.


	4. Act 1: IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. I do, however, own all the non-Negima characters and ideas in this fic.

- - - -

**Lost His Way**

**Act 1: It's Good to be Bad**

**IV**

**- - - -**

It was only a matter of time before reinforcements arrived, Negi knew. Due to his run in with the girls yesterday, he was pretty certain that it would be a pretty small 'matter of time'. Mahora held a number of talented and powerful magi in its faculty, and there would be at least one or two in this trip's grouping of teachers, in case of emergency. Possibly more, due to the lack of Eishun at the time of the trip and the possible threat of Negi striking at Kyoto. In a best case scenario it might just be a couple of nonentities such as Serihiko coming to stop him. In a worst case scenario it would be Takamichi accompanied by the girls - a force that he and his adjutants would be hard-pressed to defeat in a full frontal fight. Fortunately, it wouldn't be that kind of fight - he'd have a rather powerful element of surprise on his side.

It was of this that Negi was briefing his companions of as they descended by way of stairs to the lower levels of the vault - their magic assault had disabled other forms of transport as security measures. Fol, Lerrick and Mike - his three capable and trustworthy adjutants, as well as close friends. Fol followed at the rear, his sandy bangs moving at all times as he used his magic to monitor their surroundings and maintain defences, even as he listened. Lerrick stood in the middle, the hood of his blue habit drawn over his face, listening with near-perfect calm. Mike on the other hand, appeared troubled, his dark mood coinciding with his dark clothing and sustaining his image.

"So essentially, what you're telling us is that if we had attacked in a few days the reinforcements wouldn't have been as bad? Then why the hell didn't you have us hold back? We're here to accomplish something not-" Mike started once Negi finished talking.

"I know full well what we're here to accomplish," Negi intercepted with a confident smirk, "and I also know that we didn't have a few days. We held off far too long waiting for our... compatriots to accept the offered meat, and have little time left if we are to be on time and on schedule. Putting this off for a year means losing their interest, and making us vulnerable to the Council's search - I imagine that Lady Seercastle will take us much more seriously once we rob her precious artifact vault and her resources are near limitless."

"So we create a masterful plan, and end up rushing it simply because our associates were too foolish to recognise it earlier? No wonder they've yet to topple the Council," Fol said.

"It is not the Council they have been after, nor who has stopped them. We might have the plan, Fol, but they have the power we require to defeat the Council's amassed magi. I for one, do not wish to come into a fight with the Archangel, let alone the Thousand Master," Lerrick reminded.

"The Crimson Wing hasn't stood with the Council since the Magic War. Wherever the Thousand Master is, it's certainly not in a position close to those bureaucrats," Mike sneered.

"That hardly reduces the threat of Sirion, though - the Archangel might not be the mage that my father is, but he certainly has the power, and that's not even getting into the matter of Arland and Seercastle's other 'pet heroes'. If we are to succeed we need to make use of the resources available or else we won't topple our opponent. They've had nearly twenty five years since the Magic War to learn from their mistakes and attain a powerful Magi Cadre to repel such an attack. What we must draw upon must go far beyond what was deployed in that war - and to do that we must accomplish what is required within the time frame. You know my plan as well as I do - I've hidden nothing from all of you."

Silence reigned. Just as Mike opened his mouth to reply to Negi, Fol raised his hand.

"I sense magic presences. The reinforcements are near."

- - - -

Takahata Takamichi wasn't what most would call a 'bad guy', but that's certainly how he felt at the moment, despite all evidence to the contrary. When he had requested assistance from Setsuna and Kaede to deal with the attack, he hadn't intended to drag along six more high schoolers to fight a serious and dangerous battle with a powerful rogue wizard. He might have a duty to the Crimson Wing, but he was still a teacher and he didn't wish to endanger so many, let alone those that he had a personal attachment to. Regardless, their argument was irrefutable - the opponent was dangerous, and they were skilled enough to be of help. That didn't mean he had to like it though.

"Nodoka-kun, you wouldn't happen to be able to read the attackers minds, would you? It would be very useful to us," Takamichi asked, shelving his thoughts.

Nodoka shook her head, "I, I need a name and face."

A name. That certainly reduced her usefulness. What chance did they have if finding out the attacker's name? Unless he was a braggart... but if he was then the Council would know who he was, and have released the name publicly as a warning.

"Fair enough then. Would you and Yue-kun be able to cast some protective spells? We should be nearing the bottom soon, where the intruder is likely heading."

The group had used a spell Yue had looked up using her book artifact to hot-wire an elevator. The girls had puzzled over why the Council would use an ordinary elevator rather than some teleportation device. The puzzle was solved rather quickly when the elevator started moving sideways and Takamichi explained that teleportation required constant attendance by mages to work properly and was inefficient in comparison.

"What's so important about the bottom?" Yue asked.

"It contains all the artifact vaults, which is the intruder's most likely target based on the Council information."

The Council hadn't released much information regarding the attack on Jerusalem, but they had revealed that the attacker was interested in artifacts. If the information was right, and the attacker using the stairs, then they should encounter one another on the bottom floor.

Just as the girls began casting, the elevator jolted and opened the door, ruining their spells.

"All clear, Takahata-sensei. Nobody in sight," Kaede said, poking her head out the door.

"Then we've moved much faster than they have. Or they've infiltrated the vaults in an undetectable manner. Seeing how the former is more likely, we'll set up a defence out here. Come on, everybody," Takamichi said.

The group shuffled out of the elevator, failing to keep in formation. Takamichi moved to remedy this - they didn't know where the enemy was, he could be right around the corner for all they know.

- - - -

"They're just around the corner, Negi," Fol said.

With a wolfish grin, Negi spun to face his comrades, his greatcoat billowing out around him as he gave a short bow.

"As I promised, they are here. Let us give them a gift."

- - - -

Takamichi spared a thought for how accurate his flippant thought had been, as two men leapt out around the corner. One pointed a bow of sorts at the group, energy building in his hand, presumably as some form of arrow. The other finished mouthing an incantation, his hand outstretched - Takamichi marked him as a formidable opponent as not many mages were capable of silent incanted spells, a skill usually reserved for experienced mages casting spells too powerful to be unincanted.

A half-dozen fluorescent circles shot from the mages hand directly at the group. The kunai that Kaede hurled to deflect them were sliced apart without affecting their motion at all. Recognizing the threat, the faster members of the group tackled the others to the group so as to keep them in one piece. Setsuna wasn't so lucky though, as she moved to defend Konoka at the front of the group.

"Shimei School Technique - Stone-Cleaving Sword!"

The ki-imbued sword slice vaporized the circle, the blast continuing on towards the two attackers. For a split-second it appeared to the girls that the blast would hit them, but then the man in black let loose the 'arrow' he had 'strung'.

The _ki_ blast was dissipated instantly by the sheer overwhelming force of the blast. The instant he let go of the 'arrow', the energy exploded into a wave of force directed at the girls. Ku Fei was blasted to the ground as she was hit unprepared, and would have been catapulted down the hall had Asuna not held her in place. The other girls imbued magic or _ki_ into their weapons or bodies and stood their ground for the brief second that the blast washed over them - Asuna's magic cancel showing no apparent effect on the attack.

The first to react after the wind stopped was Takamichi, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets and _kanka_ already initiated. A swift arm movement later and the mage's magic barrier took a battering as the enormous _iaiken_ blast came into contact with it. The mage had sustained no real injury however, aside from a bruised right arm that he had used to supplement his barrier.

Although the girls stood in momentary shock, Takamichi didn't relent for an instant. He'd fought many opponents who had easily taken his attacks, granted most didn't hold it off this well, and he'd overwhelmed them all the same. Imbuing _ki_ into his legs, Takamichi shot straight past his opponents, spinning so as to unleash a powerful blast straight into their backsides. The surprise attack wasn't to be however, as another enemy moved out into the corridor right in front of him, his white coat billowing about him. A shock of red hair was all he was able to identify before his guard was shattered and he was bodily hurled straight back towards the girls.

- - - -

Negi's smirk never left his face, even as he hurled his former friend at his former partners. It didn't appear that Takamichi had recognised him, but it was a completely different story for the girls. Looks of complete shock appeared on their faces as they saw who their enemy was. Realising that he had the chance he had been hoping for, the rogue mage leapt straight at his opponents, simultaneously directing his comrades to assist Lerrick who was attempting to breach the vault's door.

"Don't take this personally, girls - this is strictly business. It's not like I broke my promise either - we're having our reunion today as I said we would," Negi told the girls.

Setsuna was the first to snap out of it, but her shock was replaced by complete and utter rage at her traitorous former teacher.

"How dare you?!" she screamed.

There was no denying the raw power in her movements, but they lacked the fluidity and finesse that a Shinmeiryuu should hold. Hence, it was simple for Negi to incapacitate her temporarily. A simple hand movement followed by a blast of force sent the swordswoman flying straight towards her beloved ojou-sama. Before Negi could so much as smirk at the small victory though, a furious redhead was swinging a wickedly familiar sword at him.

Negi duly noted that the sword was certainly the artifact that she had received from their pactio, which mean that not all the girls had relinquished their contracts with him. This was somewhat strange, as he was sure they had, given that he could no longer feel any flows of power between himself and his partners. This was a somewhat moot point however, as the sword still slammed into Negi's chest, it's lethal force restrained by only his magic barrier.

Regaining his footing after being propelled back down the corridor, Negi quickly unleashed a magic barrage consisting of several dozen magical arrows. Their power was roughly equal to five of Takamichi's _iaiken_ blasts, if Negi was correct. The magic ripped through the corridor, knocking down several of the girls, though Asuna remained unaffected. The girl instead charged him again with renewed vigour and anger.

Realising that magic wouldn't work against the magic canceler, Negi quickly swapped to disarmament and _shundojutsu_, placing himself alongside the redhead. Using the martial arts techniques he had been taught by one of his current enemies three years ago and perfected sine then, he knocked her weapon out of her hand and removed feet from their vantage on the ground. Casting a quick glance over Takamichi and the rest of the girls, he realised that they appeared to be recovered and ready to respond to his assault on them.

"Negi, the vault's breached!" Negi heard Mike shout to him.

A leap later and Negi was in front of the now open vault door. Realising that his friend was with them, Fol cast a spell that ousted the ground in front of him in way so as to make a 'wall'. THe group quickly moved through the doorway, Mike closing it behind them. Stepping through the closing doorway, Negi threw a small amulet on the ground close to the 'wall'. There was no point in not taking the usual precautions simply because he knew them.

"Negi!" Takamichi's shout echoed through the corridor.

Negi turned to give his former compatriots one last smirk, just before the door closed and Takamichi's _iaiken_ blast blew the 'wall' and amulet to pieces. An iridescent ball of flame burst free from the wreckage, thundering down the hallway towards the teacher and his students. How they dealt with the blast Negi didn't know, as the door had closed on him, but he knew that that certainly wouldn't be the end of them.

"Lerrick, get to work on the mini-vault. Fol, Mike, start grabbing all the artifacts you can," Negi ordered.

"All of them? Where are we going to put them when we battle?" Fol asked.

"In Lerrick's little 'Time Vault', Fol," Negi said.

As everybody moved to follow his orders and complete the mission, Negi stood close to Lerrick, watching the door that Takamichi stood beyond.

- - - -

That blast would have been the death of them had Yue not cast some protection spells after she'd recovered from Negi's barrage, Takamichi realised. As it were, they were all battered and charred - their bodies had taken a fair bit of damage, as the raw power of the explosion had overwhelmed their barriers. Ku Fei had taken the most injury and was incapacitated - her lack of a sturdy innate barrier had left her vulnerable to the attack. They faced a bigger problem however, and that was penetrating the vault door that their enemies stood behind. How they had penetrated such a powerful and complicated magic door, Takamichi had no idea, but it meant that it was possible.

And so Yue searched. Her book was the best chance they had - Asuna's magic cancel had had some effect, but not nearly the complete nullification it usually held. This wasn't surprising, most doors wouldn't hold the protections on the door but next to them. It was this concept that had given Yue an idea.

"Takahata-sensei, I think I have an idea that can get us through the door."

- - - -

That's the last of them, Negi," Mike said.

The magi in question nodded in response, watching the artifacts as they sunk into the glowing ground surrounding Lerrick. The Adept had some rather intriguing abilities - the sort he imagined that most of the Council had never even conceived of, if his experience with Chao had been any indication. It wasn't the ground that was glowing a light blue, so much as the entire area surrounding him - he was removing the objects from this time plane and placing them in one only he had access to, so that he could call on them whenever he wished. Such a power was the sort of thing that the Council had denied existed, and here it was in the flesh, helping its enemy. Negi couldn't help but grin. The grin didn't last long however, as a loud series of bangs signified their pursuers breaching the vault door.

"Mike! Fol! Hold them off a moment, while I assist Lerrick," Negi shouted in alarm, not expecting Takamichi to break through so quickly.

Knowing that it was his last chance to break open the door, the renegade wizard made use of a tactic that Lerrick had told him would work but was highly dangerous. As the other two shot towards the girls, Negi skated backwards, readying himself for a charge towards the door. Lerrick realised what his friend was attempting and made the needed preparations, his hands ghosting through the door in a complex series of movements, incomprehensible to anyone but himself.

Kaede realised what her former teacher was attempting and made to hurl her oversized shuriken at him. Before she could though, a powerful sense of dread overwhelmed her, preventing her body's intended movements. With considerable strain, she glanced to the side and saw the man in black aside her, the energy in his hands forming a blade now. As the swing came down, the ninja only just managed to avoid it, the energy blistering and decaying the skin that it had come close to. The sudden pressure was then lifted, as the attack was completed, and Kaede was able to counter act - her thoughts shifted from Negi to Mike.

A ringing sensation was the first thing Negi noticed when his hand plunged through the door without impediment. He took as a warning from his body telling him that this was a bad idea. Regardless, he empowered himself to continue, charging magic through his arm for an unincanted spell. Its result would determine the fate of his arm, and his plan.

Fortunately for the teenage wizard, it was successful. The door of the vault was shattered in two and propelled to either side, tearing apart the walls they collided with. His two embattled companions quickly retreated to the side of the pedestal that stood within. Fol used a complex magic to pick up the thin tube that lay atop it and moved it towards Mike, showing all the care that a soldier would show when sprinting through a minefield with the enemy hot on his tail. Mike snapped it up, disregarding all the care that Fol had shown and coated it in his dark energy - ready to propel it as an arrow. Just before he loosed it though, the tube's end opened up and showed a wicked ball of energy inside it.

It was when that end opened up that Takamichi realised that the 'artifact' was a fake, meant to explode when somebody touched it. Of course, the delay of the magic meant that somebody who moved fast and that had forewarning could use it as a weapon. Such was what happened here, as the explosion scattered the girls and Takamichi. As he lay on the ground where he had been knocked, the teacher could feel that he'd taken an incapacitating blow from the explosion - obviously the fake contained more than just a bang.

Hence he could but watch as Lerrick put his hand _through_ the pedestal, only to pull it back out holding a replica of what had just exploded - no, it wasn't a replica, but the real artifact. It's end was already receded, leaving an obvious point to what he now knew to be a wand. The teacher watched as Setsuna and Asuna leapt forward, blood leaking out of the wounds they had sustained. Their actions were for naught however, as Fol finished casting the spell that he had been preparing for some time now.

With a last smirk, Negi Springfield disappeared from their lives once more, with just a simple flash of light.

- - - -

A/N: Bloody hell, that was long. This is the longest chapter I've written for this story so far - weighing in at 3300 words and it tells just on major action scene with a bit of foreshadowing at the start. I apologise for not having it posted several hours ago, but a blackout made that kind of difficult. :)

For those people wondering, yes, Negi and his companions are powerful. Negi didn't lie about his group having trouble against them - if it hadn't been for the surprise of him attacking them and the fake artifact (plus the fact that they caught the girls without any magic protection, when they themselves already had some strong ones up), they would probably have lost.

I've hoped you've enjoyed this chapter, as the next one is an interlude that'll give you a pretty good idea of what's to come and what's going on (it's not going to spoil everything - though I'm sure some people already have an idea what Negi's master plan is. :)


	5. Act 1: V

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. I do, however, own all the non-Negima characters and ideas in this fic.

- - - -

**Lost His Way**

**Act 1: It's Good to be Bad**

**V**

**- - - -**

"I trust that the two of you haven't been kept waiting?"

The two figures at the round table looked towards Negi, their bored looks answering his question. Chuckling slightly, Negi sat in the third and last seat, bridging his hands in front of his face as he leant forward.

"Well, you don't need to worry, for I've returned with the prize, along with many others, and am ready to unveil the last stage of the preparation," Negi said cheerfully. "Mike, if you please."

A slight glow surrounded Lerrick as Mike reached towards his friend, before withdrawing his hand, now holding the wand that they had stolen from the vault several days ago. Mike passed the wand to Negi, who had stood up and was walking towards the Mana Vault, which stood in the corner of the room.

"Although I'm sure that you know what this wand does, Varian, being that you invented it, I'll explain what it does for those who don't and so I can lead into the final preparation stage's explanation."

The robed man that had been addressed as Varian leant back in his chair, his features slipping into boredom again. On the contrary, the man dressed in brown, gray and black leather of ancient Arabian style narrowed his eyes, curious as to what role this wand could play.

"This little rod here is a powerful artifact known colloquially as the Battery Wand, its actual name's a not-so-subtle latin joke, so I won't bother with it."

Varian snorted, and the other man gave him a look before paying attention again.

"The Battery Wand is a wand that functions as, well, a battery. A rechargeable one for that matter. You feed mana into it, and it stores it for later use. It can store enough mana to level a neighbourhood, which will be very useful for what I intend to use it for. The mana would ordinarily be hard to supply but we have the Mana Vault so that's hardly a worry. Unfortunately, it possesses another very obvious and aggravating drawback: it can only be used every seventy-two hours. For this artifact to be useful to us, we need to be able to use it about a hundred of times with in a quarter hour, so it's completely useless as it is."

The man who had been listening attentively grunted in anger, "Then what use is it? We'd need a hundred of them, which is impossible as this is an artifact. Unless you're intending to have Varian create another ninety-nine?"

The archmage rolled his eyes, "Of course he doesn't, Prince. Springfield, here, has shown himself to be the thinker his father never was, and I'm sure he already has a plan to compensate for this. I know I have one, but he's the one who's already prepared an explanation for this final stage."

Negi smiled at Prince, who simply folded his arms and stared back.

"Varian's quite right there, as the final preparation stage involves gathering three rare and powerful spells that will enable this artifact to be incredibly useful to us. We will be raiding three separate libraries, as the spells are rare enough to have only a couple known copies, and locating one of each was quite difficult.

"The three libraries are the Council's Central Library in Megalomesembria, obviously not public branch, the Meridiana Academy's library and Mahora Academy's Library Island. Seeing how Prince is the only one capable of getting himself and his forces to the Magic World without laying siege to the portal, he'll be in charge of acquiring the spell in Megalomesembria. Varian can take care of Meridiana, as it'll present the greatest magical countermeasures. As for myself, I've yet to have a full reunion with my former pupils, so I'll take care of Mahora. Is that alright?"

Negi's coconspirators gave each other a look before giving him the nod.

Negi grinned.

**- - - -**

Meeting with Aladria Seercastle was a necessary thing, though not entirely unwelcome, given Braderick Arland's current position as the Magi Cadre's supreme commander, but it was certainly irritating having to attend them at her manor when she requested the meeting and had a lower rank. She was the quite possibly the most powerful member of the Council in terms of military might aside from himself, and if he wanted the Cadre to have continued assistance from a number of powerful warriors he would have to entertain her wishes. The troubles of attending the meetings aside though, they were informative and somewhat enjoyable. Aladria was a refreshing change from the politicians of the Council, having garnered her power by riding the coattails of her father's image rather than the usual political tools of trade. As a result, she was one of the few councillors that shared his genuine optimism for the Council (if not its members) and wasn't required to agree with proposals that opposed this simply to gain influence.

Right now, the meeting they were having was taking place inside a small room furnished with naught but several comfortable chairs, a fireplace and a door. Standing guard at the door was Aladria's ever-present bodyguard, Fabian. Arland knew that many of his fellow councillors were unnerved by the man, due to his unique ability, renowned fighting skills and the fact that Aladria went nowhere without him. Like most of Aladria's combatants, Fabian was no mage, rather he possessed the ability to access a pocket-dimension containing eight sword artifacts, and had the skill to use them all to their maximum. He could get weapons past the most stringent security and anti-magic wards due to his abilities unknown origin, hence the fear possessed by many councillors, especially given that most had little respect for the swordsman's employer. Arland had no fear of him though, partly because of his own skills as a Magister Magi and also because he was a good and trusted ally of Aladria.

Aladria and Arland both possessed the means and the will to safeguard the Council and further its ideals of peace and protection of magic and people. Hence why they were meeting, as they both had the same problem: Negi Springfield.

"Am I to assume this meeting has to do with his attack on the Council Vault in Japan, Aladria? I hear that he ransacked your artifact vault, despite the protections the Archmage Kavro himself placed upon it," Arland said.

"You would be right, as is what you have heard. It aggravates me to admit that he penetrated it so simply, but at the very least it gives us an idea of what he's capable of and what his aim is, as well as possible allies," Aladria replied.

Arland leaned forward somewhat, causing the light from the fire to shadow one half of his face, hiding the cocked eyebrow. The two sat there for a moment before Aladria pointed out she couldn't make out his expression, and an abashed Duke voiced what was intended as an unvoiced question.

"Allies? I'm intrigued as to how you've guessed at those."

"It's quite simple really, given who one of his assistants was."

"Go on."

"Takahata Takamichi identified three assistants of Springfield, two were users of unknown abilities, though I have a suspicion as to one of them, and the other was a known magic-user, a mercenary unable to join the Cadre, but definitely very capable."

"The Cabal," Arland breathed, immediately grasping the gravity of the situation.

"Most likely, especially given that we're almost certain that this particularly member is Fol Narallem, a loyalist of sorts towards Varian."

Arland scowled. If Varian was involved then they were in deep trouble.

"This doesn't mean Varian himself is involved, though? It could simply be more mercenary work, right?"

"That's being optimistic, but yes it is possible. Optimism isn't the way we should be thinking however, and we must treat this as seriously as possible. We know Varian's intentions towards the Council, and we know of his connections towards other ill-wishers - if Springfield wasn't allied with Varian before the attack, then it's only a matter of time."

Arland sat in his chair and pondered. Springfield had conducted two highly successful operations against the Council, and come away with a fair bit of loot: an inexhaustible supply of mana, and a large number of potent artifacts, including one of Aladria's prized ones. The traitorous Archmage Varian would no doubt be tracking him down as we speak, assuming they weren't already allied.

"What about Springfield's power, and his aim then, Aladria?"

"His aim is obvious - to gather power, most easily accomplished through stealing artifacts, though powerful spells and the books containing them are certainly not out of the question. I've put forward a proposal to the Council about increasing the protection of known artifact vaults and spell libraries. I'll require your assistance in passing it."

"You know you'll have it."

Aladria smiled at the response. Arland presumed she was glad at his assured support.

"His power is reasonable, but not as great as we had feared - he is certainly no Thousand Master to say the least. His strength appears to be in planning and using his head, something his father was never good at, assuming he's anything like what you and other tell me he is."

A smile was the reply Aladria received, for Arland hadn't been lying. Nagi might have possessed unfathomable magical power and ability, but he certainly hadn't shown a great deal of intelligence in the meetings Arland had with the (possibly) living legend during the Magic War, when he had been but a low-ranking mage who had been forced into responsibility he'd never known prior.

Aladria continued, "His assistants appear to be dangerous, but no more than he is. Narallem is an accomplished mage, but has next to no melee ability, whereas the bowman appears to have magic arrows and is an accomplished swordsman, though he demonstrated an ability that rung some alarm bells so I'm checking up on him."

Arland nodded, glad that they weren't as dangerous as formerly presumed, "That's two, what about the third?"

"The third showed no combat ability, just the unnerving ability to put his hands through magic-resistant material and presumably some way of disabling my vault door temporarily," Aladria said, looking irritated in regards to the circumvention of her security.

"But Death Specs also found a way through..." Arland tentatively reminded her, cautious not to set her off.

"No doubt because Springfield's breaking through. And why do you use that ridiculous name for him? I swear, every time somebody calls him that I think he possesses abilities similar to Shima."

Arland chuckled at the cute expression on the girls face, her irritation had brought out the youth in her face. Aladria was but fourteen years of age, only involved in the Council due to her father's important position, his surprising death and her tenacity and willpower. Realising that the meeting was all but finished, Arland stood and thanked Aladria for hosting him (a mere formality), and walked to the door. Fabian nodded to his former blade instructor as he stepped to the side, allowing Arland to exit.

- - - -

**(2 months until the 81st MahoraFest)**

Gathering a group of experienced and trustworthy people capable and willing to attack Mahora was no easy task; there was too much fear of figures such as 'Death Specs'. Of course, Negi knew the right places to look, and so had gathered a force that was more than capable of fulfilling his intentions - sneak into Library Island and steal the spellbook, which would probably tip off the Headmaster but then Negi's forces would attack the school itself and provide a distraction for escape. With the forces he'd gathered though, he had another objective - steal a certain artifact from the Headmaster's office.

"We are ready, Negi Springfield. There are no further changes to our plans?" Fate Averruncus asked Negi.

One of Negi's new contacts was the Istanbul Magic Council, an ever-present thorn in the Council's side. Alongside Fate were two other wizards from the Council, a short spindly fellow and a tall, obtuse man. Negi doubted their combat effectiveness, but had personally witnessed Fate's power.

"Everybody, we're ready to begin. Graf, move over to the East side as planned. Fate, stand ground here. Adjutants, to the Headmaster's office. I'll secure the book and send a mass message to the cell phones you're all holding. When the message arrives attack," Negi ordered his troops.

Negi's past tormentor, Graf Herrman teleported away, as everybody else moved to their positions. Mahora was under siege, and they didn't even know it.

- - - -

A/N: This chapter was revised (once I got home from paintball), as I really disliked the infodump, and it seems that everybody else does too (judging from the lack of reviews). I've been retooling elements of the main plot somewhat over the past week, so I'm still unsure of what exactly I'm going to be employing in this story - aside from Negi and the girls. There's really not many characters aside from the Mahora Academy group that we know much about (pretty absurd given the 200 chapters we've got).

Comments and criticism appreciated.


	6. Act 1: VI

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. I do, however, own all the non-Negima characters and ideas in this fic.

- - - -

**Lost His Way**

**Act 1: It's Good to be Bad**

**VI**

**- - - -**

**READ THIS FIRST**: _As I replaced the infodump in the last chapter with something different after it had been posted, you might need to reread the final scene in the last chapter. If the Chapter Five you read contained a scene with the girls in it, then reread the last scene. I apologise for any inconvenience caused,_

_- - - -_

Entering Library Island had been far too easy - there had only been a handful of rudimentary defences erected to prevent descent to the lower levels, which were certainly nothing that Negi couldn't handle. At the moment, the renegade was seeking the spellbook containing one of three spells he required for his plan, something that he had expected to be somewhat difficult, rather than the cakewalk it was proving to be. As it was, he was almost on top of the book he was looking for, and look, it was even placed on its own pedestal.

Or at least it was meant to be.

The empty stone block held nothing atop it, even though he was certain that the spellbook should be there. Negi quickly incanted a number of spells - disillusion, dispel, true sight; none of them changed the fact that there was no book here. Clearly somebody had been expecting him.

"Correct, Negi. We've known what you've been intending ever since you came within a couple of kilometres of us," a voice informed Negi.

Negi, reminding himself not to speak aloud when he was 'alone', responded, "Detection spells? If so, then I must say that you've certainly got a talented mage amongst you. I was certain that our concealment spells were almost perfect."

Takamichi curved his lips in that haunting, dead-eyed smile of his, "No, they were perfect, but there's not many concealment spells that can hide a devious mind."

Negi's ever-present smirk slipped for a moment, "Ah, yes, the artifacts - I'd forgotten the girls still had them, what with me not being able to sense any contracts. Perhaps I should write that down so I don't forget it during my next plan."

"There won't be a next plan, Negi-kun," Takamichi said, his brow furrowing at his opponents talk about the contracts. "You're going to fail here, and will be taken into the custody of the Council."

"We can't have that, Takamichi! It would be so cruel and dissatisfying for the audience if this great play were to finish before the climax. Are you really willing to take responsibility for their reactions?" Negi grinned inanely.

Takamichi's brow furrowed even more, whether it be from the insanity of the remark or the meaning behind it, "I suppose I will have to, it if means stopping you."

Negi was about to make a cocky response when he suddenly sensed a change in Takamichi's demeanour. Ducking to the side, he narrowly missed the enormous _iaiken_ blast that his former friend had fired at him. Leaping back to avoid further blasts, Negi sent a dozen spikes of pure, concrete-smashing force flying. Swinging his arms frantically in a series of complicated gestures, Negi cast as many protective spells as he could - it was impossible to dodge all of Takamichi's attacks, so he'd simply have to make sure that the ones that connected didn't break all his bones. A series of loud concussive blasts signalled Takamichi's renewed assault, after having been driven behind a bookcase to avoid the spikes. Wood and paper shrapnel came flying at Negi at Mach speeds, as the _iaiken_ blasts demolished one of the enormous bookshelfs. The attack force was equivalent to thrown popcorn in a movie theatre against his magic barrier though, so Negi ignored it as he prepared another attack spell.

A brief flash of white in the corner of his eye was all the warning he had before he was propelled back towards the empty pedestal. Negi thanked the laws of physics, as if the motion of Takamichi's leap hadn't caused his jacket to flare out he would be at the mercy of his opponent. Instead he remained on his feet, having put raw magic energy between the attack and his barrier so as to lessen the impact. Strangely though, the teacher hadn't pushed his attack, almost causing Negi to make a grave mistake and finish his fire spell. As luck would have it though, the jacket again gave his opponent away, as it shifted slightly as a new barrage of _iaiken_ blasts was readied.

Standing erect with his arm out at ninety degrees, Negi screamed out the latin words to the most powerful physical shield spell he knew. The magic exploded out of his hand like a supernova, just in time to endure one of the most powerful barrages of power Negi had ever experienced. Over a dozen enormous _iaiken_ blasts rippled off the shield, drawing deeply on Negi's vast magic reserves to maintain itself. In a space of a few seconds, the entire lower area of the bookshelf behind the renegade had been reduced to splinters.

Negi spun on the spot in response to the ominous sound of a large amount of air suddenly behind forced from it's resting place. Realising that his incomplete fire spell would be very useful now, he roared out the last few words, imbuing enough raw magic energy into the spell to level the island they were inside. A great lance of pure white flame shot out of Negi's arm, the sheer heat of it incinerating bookshelfs over fifteen metres away. Only the fire protection contained in the spell incantation prevented Negi from being reduced to ashes.

Turning back to Takamichi, the lance of flame attached to his arm, Negi whispered the second and final part of the spell. Although he could hardly see due to the heat of the flame turning all he could see into a great haze, Negi knew where his opponent was by the techniques he had learnt over the past few years. The fire suddenly receded back towards Negi, briefly taking up the appearance of incandescent wings on his back, before shooting forth along his outstretched arm towards the teacher. The blast incinerated everything nearby, leaving almost nothing but ashes on this level of the library. Only Negi stood, breathing heavily, as he attempted to pierce the smoke surrounding him.

Sudden pain answered Negi's gaze. Almost a hundred impacts riddled his body simultaneously as Takamichi leapt right in front of Negi and attacked using his short range _iaiken_. Negi was far from incapacitated though, as his protection spells absorbed most of the damage. Taking advantage of his opponents opening, Negi made a backhand motion towards him without making contact. Contact certainly wasn't needed though, as five red, flaming streaks blasted out of his fingertips, raking Takamichi's body and blasting him backwards.

Realising that he had a moment's respite, Negi attempted to contact the other team members using magic. When no communication was forthcoming, Negi swapped to his cellphone. No signal.

"I told that we knew you were coming, Negi. You didn't seriously think we wouldn't block all avenues of communication, did you?" Takamichi said, as he regained his feet, five great cauterised scars now eminent on his chest along with numerous other burns and bruises.

Negi chuckled, "You know, you told me three years ago at the festival that no man would be able to get up after taking that attack of mine, yet here we are, and you're still up. I've hit you with over twenty times the force I used that day, and you keep coming back for more. And to think I actually thought that I'd beat you that day."

"I always figured that you would be able to beat me after a year's worth of the same training you had been going through up to the festival," Takamichi said, chuckling as well. "Now I fear that I might just have been right, especially given that you've had more than a year's worth of training, right?"

Negi's smirked disappeared, replaced by a melancholy smile, "That's right. One doesn't try to pull off what I have been without going through that sort of training. But that's enough talking, we've got a fight to finish - unless you're willing to tell me where the book is?"

Takamichi's haunting smile returned and Negi sighed.

"It was worth a try..."

- - - -

"Hmm, it would appear that the fighting has already started. Perhaps they were detected before they could steal the bottle... No matter, I suppose I should move to assist them," Graf Herrman thought aloud.

"Oh, but it is a matter. You see, you're not going to be assisting them, as the fighting truly has already started - and you lot are going to be the losers," a self-confident tone echoed throughout the alleyway.

Turning to face his assailant, Herrman was amazed to see the very same half-demon he had fought against three years ago, now a fair bit older. A shaggy mane of hair down his back, Kotaro was as arrogant as ever, though the high demon suspected that it could be backed up.

"What's the matter, gramps? Too busy admiring the view? Never would've figured you demons would swing that way..." Kotaro smirked.

Herrman chuckled, "It would appear that this little pup thinks himself strong enough to defeat me. Well then, why don't you try and prove it."

"Nothing to prove, but since this is job, we'll have to help out," another voice spoke out in stilted, imperfect English

Herrman turned once again, only to see a Chinese martial-artist and a ninja with an over-sized shuriken. Of course, turning your back on an opponent isn't the smartest thing to do, as the demon was reminded just now.

Regaining his footing, Herrman realised he was now in an opening inside the backstreets of the Academy. Smirking at the stupidity of his opponents, Herrman was about to teach them a lesson, when a number of growling noises could be heard from the surrounding alleyways. Large black wolves crept out of the shadows towards the demon, growling and drooling at their prey.

"Remember these, gramps? Of course not, they were all sealed away when you fought me last, but no longer. Food, Inugami. Inugami, Food," Kotaro's tone had yet to change in the least, a fact that irritated Herrman almost as much as the surrounding wolves did.

- - - -

Fate was more than aware of the problems that his allies were experiencing, though he was more than unable to assist them, due to his own.

"Is this all that the great Istanbul Magic Council can array against me, the Dark Evangel. I thought you lot were supposed to be the great thorn in the Council's side, but instead you're just a bunch of sniveling blood-sacks."

Yes, his own problems were far greater than those of his allies. Far greater.

- - - -

Several black bolts shot past Asuna as she ducked back behind the doorway. The archer was making it near impossible for them to get in without getting impaled by arrows. They were going to have to try something desperate soon. Signalling to Setsuna to try something new, she made ready to charge through the door again.

"Lerrick, no success with the teleportation artifact, yet?" Mike called out to his friend.

"Nothing, we're blocked off by this infernal barrier. If we could just get outside of this building I could pull it off," the Adept said.

Fol snorted from his vantage point behind the upturned Dean's desk, "Fat chance of that, the girls have us blocked off."

"Then maybe we'll have to fight our way out," Mike said.

The trio blitzed towards the door, readying their attacks, but it was for naught as Asuna charged through the door right in front of them. Not only that, but Setsuna blasted down a wall and charged into the room with Yue, Nodoka and Konoka on her heels. The men's desperate attempt to escape had become a desperate attempt to survive.

- - - -

Negi stumbled out of the depths of Library Island, casting a heal spell on his injured left arm. He only narrowly defeated Takamichi, as the bastard had caught him off guard at one moment and landed three consecutive _iaiken _blasts on him. He'd won though, and was alive, despite not getting the book. Maybe he could rally his attack force and try it a different way. Fate Averruncus appeared at Negi's side at that moment, and Negi wasted no time in requesting a status report.

"Graf Herrman has been defeated, and those who defeated him are heading to assist the others who are assailing your companions. Their fight is still ongoing but I believe they are losing. The Dark Evangel ambushed my companions and I and defeated us easily. She is headed her, I believe."

Negi frowned, something was off, "Defeated you? But you're here... which means that you're just an illusion giving me an old report!"

The renegade swore as 'Fate' vanished, as he realised that his attack force had been entirely defeated. If Eva had defeated Fate so easily then the Dean had no doubt released her power temporarily. He would have to act fast so as to avoid being caught.

"Give it up, Negi. It's over. You're all defeated and you can't beat us."

Negi realised that the voice belonged to Yue, who was standing with all the other just outside the library. They were all there - including Evangeline and Kotaro. He wouldn't have a chance if he fought them.

"They're right, Negi. You might have beaten me, but this is it. Surrender so we don't inadvertently kill you," Takamichi told Negi as he limped out of the library behind Negi.

Negi's inane grin returned to him as he let out a howl of laughter. His plan, gone, due to an artifact that he'd given a girl three years ago. How ironic. They were wrong though, this wasn't it. There was still a heck of a lot more to go - the audience had to see their climax, and he wasn't about to disappoint them.

" It seems I have indeed been bested this round, but like all good protagonists, I have a retry," Negi announced gleefully to his former friends and allies.

Before they could all so much as frown in puzzlement, Negi had whipped out the Battery Wand and the Cassiopeia, and with a surge of energy from the wand, he was gone.

- - - -

Betcha I had worried near the end there, what with Negi having been defeated. I'm sure that a few of you feel that this was a bit of a cop-out, but I've had this planned for ages. I'm also sure that quite a few of you feel that this chapter didn't hold much content, which I suppose is somewhat true. Aside from a fight and Negi getting beaten, nothing really happened. It does however, let you all know that Negi is not infallible, though he does have aces up his sleeve.

Regarding the Negi vs Takamichi fight, I'm betting that a few of you feel that they're tad overpowered, so I'll justify it to you. During the tournament, we saw Gateau use a bunch of _iaiken_ blasts at the same time, yet Albireo says that Takamichi's technique is better now. Which obviously means that he's holding back severely. As for Negi, whilst he still has a couple of tricks up his sleeve, what you saw there were among the most powerful spells he knows - enormously powerful attacks capable of levelling neighbourhoods and defending against missile attacks.

There's unlikely to be an update next week, as life comes before fanfic writing. So I'll most likely see you all in two weeks (I was actually going to leave this chapter at Negi being cornered and you all thinking he'd lost, but then I realised I wasn't going to be updating next week, so figured not to leave such as cliffie).


	7. Act 1: VII

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. I do, however, own all the non-Negima characters and ideas in this fic.

- - - -

**Lost His Way**

**Act 1: It's Good to be Bad**

**VII**

**- - - -**

Now that Negi had befriended Lerrick, one of a handful of people who possessed experience in time manipulation, he found the ability of the Cassiopeia much more marvelous. Despite the obvious power that an Adept such as Lerrick possessed with their time manipulation, they couldn't truly travel back through time. They could make themselves all but immortal. They could avoid obstacles and attacks due to the fact that they hadn't existed at that spot at some indeterminant time in the past or future and a number of other great feats. Yet they couldn't accomplish the one thing that most people would attach the ability to manipulate time to: to freely move to and from the past, present and future. The reason was simple.

Time travel is just one big paradox, and everybody knows that paradoxes destroy reality. Yet Chao's people in the future had developed a handheld device that was capable of time travel without killing the universe. He'd witnessed all manner of paradox, and yet he, and the universe, most definitely still existed. Negi had no idea how the device worked, but he didn't particularly care - all that mattered was that it worked and it could be used to his advantage.

Still, even with all the knowledge of its abilities and the fact that a paradox has no effect on it, he was still nervous on what he was going to have to do. It was of some comfort to him though, that even if what he did destroyed the universe and everything in it in a cataclysmic and epic instant involving the universe being discombobulated by a giant tear in the fabric of reality, nobody would know, let alone the fact that he was the one who caused it. It was even more anonymous than the Internet.

Fortunately, he could ignore the problem of the universe ending for just a little while longer, as he had a bigger fish to fry.

- - - -

Midnight was hardly considered a horribly late time at which to hit the hay for your average high school girl, yet for Miyazaki Nodoka it certainly was. Then again, your average high school girl wouldn't be getting up early to ambush a band of evil mages planning on wreaking havoc on the school. She'd been staying up late reading her artifact, trying to discern some more about the plan and whether Negi suspected her of reading his mind. There'd be no slips over the past four hours as she'd read, so she'd finally decided to retire for the night, convinced that he had no idea.

Which was true, the Negi whose mind she'd read had no clue what she'd been up to, as he'd forgotten completely about the artifacts. It had been a clumsy mistake, one that he would luckily be able to rectify through use of a nifty little trinket he was given almost three years ago.

"Ah, Nodoka-chan! It so lovely to see you again, and with your artifact too," Negi's voice crooned.

Nodoka froze, scared stiff by the identity of the man who had just spoken. The world itself seemed to have frozen along with her, as she could no longer heard the sound of crickets outside her window or the soft breathing of Yue in the top bunk. The illusion was broken however, by a loud footstep that seemed to echo forever. Shooting out of her bed, the frantic girl made to wake her roommate, hoping that the two of them together made ward Negi off long enough for the other girls to help her. It was for naught though, as her reaching hands simply bounced painfully off a translucent field of pink.

Negi chuckled darkly, "Things are never quite so easy, Nodoka-chan. This is a high-level bounded field, it keeps matter separate, so nobody outside can hear those inside, and vice versa. The same can be sade regarding trying to leave it - not even I can escape without dispelling it, which will take quite a while."

Nodoka turned fearfully towards her former teacher, taking in the white greatcoat, the messy red hair and the placid look. She hadn't had the chance to have a good look at him at Kyoto, and now she did, she felt that there was something very odd about his appearance in contrast with his presence. She wasn't sure what it was, but the feeling was there - _something wasn't right_.

Casting the strange thoughts aside, Nodoka desperately tried to stall for time, "I-If no matter can go through, then how can I see through it? And won't I s-suffocate in here?"

"Excellent questions!" Negi exclaimed, behaviour instantly transitioning from dark and playful to bright and enlightening. "I'm glad to see that your brain hasn't lost its charm over the past few years. And the answers are quite simple: Light isn't matter, so it goes straight through and yes you will suffocate if you stay in here too long. Is there anything else, or are you done stalling?"

Nodoka's eyes widened. He'd seen through her! And what was with his behaviour - it was too strange. She hadn't received the help she needed though, so she kept at it.

"Why are you here? What do you want? W-What are you going to do to me!" Nodoka's raised voice echoed inside the field, causing the two of them to cover their ears momentarily.

"Hmm, I never realised that this field could turn someone's voice into a weapon. Interesting," Negi muttered, confusing his prey. "Anyway, you should know why I'm here. As for what I want, well as you know why I'm here you should also know what I want. What I'm going to do to you? Nothing harmful. It'd be too obvious and would make things more troublesome. So you needn't worry."

The high-schooler still worried, despite her former teacher's assurances - after all, the man was essentially threatening her, and didn't seem to be quite 'all there'. There was one more question that she'd thought of whilst he'd answered the last three though, so she asked it.

"Why are you doing all this?"

Unfortunately, his answer was a bit less succinct and clear than the others, "Did you know that there is only one thing currently existing in this world that allows time travel? Not even the World Tree's wish-granting power can do it, nor can it grant the power to time travel - and believe me, many people have tried to use it in the past for just that. Of course, the tree's capable of other great feats, such as making the world aware of magic, or obliterating a city, but it can't do that one thing. And even the one thing capable of time travel, the Cassiopeia, can't travel back more than a few days, and even with modifications the power required would be enough to grant several major wishes from the World Tree. It's just one of those little things in the world that can completely frustrate someone. Don't you agree?"

Nodoka didn't know what to say, the whole spiel had been somewhat confusing.

With a sigh, Negi continued, "No matter. I believe I have given you plenty of time to stall, so now it's time to get on with things. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing."

Nodoka opened her mouth to scream, but Negi's hand was faster than her larynx and with a simple poke to the forehead, she was unconscious. Catching her before she hit the ground, the mage laid her out on the bed.

Ruffling his own hair a bit, Negi grinned, "It's a good thing I took all those acting lessons, it's just so much fun to screw with the cute ones. To work then."

- - - -

With that out of the way, Negi was back to square one, so to speak. After trekking to his campsite near Mahora, careful to remain undetected, the mage made a bit of noise outside what he knew to be his own tent, before retreating a fair distance. Just as he'd expected, there was no reaction, or at least not one on this side of the tent.

With a spin and a flourished bow, Negi spoke, "How do you do, Past Me? It is I, Future Me!"

Negi's past self simply grinned at the display, instantly realising what had happened. After all, he'd already devised his back-up plan, so this was of no surprise.

"So something went wrong? What happened? And shouldn't the universe be collapsing?" Negi (past) asked.

Negi (future) replied, "That only happens if we touch, I believe. Or at least that's how TV and movies depicted it, so they could be wrong. For all we know reality might have ceased to exist, and then been recreated, in a constant cycle until we stop looking at one another. But seriously, we forgot about the artifacts - Nodoka-chan read our mind and figured out the plan. No need to worry, though all is taken care of."

Negi (past) nodded, "Pretty stupid mistake, don't you think? In any case, you'll be lending a hand tomorrow?"

"Of course," Negi (future) replied, fumbling about in his coat," I could pretty damned useful and turn the tide of things. They're still expecting us, but with my help and some inventive thinking, it'll be no problem."

Negi (future) then produced the battery wand and Cassiopeia and thrust them into his past self's hands, "You'll be needing these a bit more than I will. There's still just a bit more energy left in the wand so make use of it."

As Negi (future) walked away down towards Mahora once more, his past self grinned as he pointed the wand at his back, shouting, "No problem!"

There was a sickening crack and a body collapsed to the ground. Negi turned back to lack at his own body.

"I can't believe I'm really that easy to kill. Quite sad really," he said simply, as he looked about and checked that there were no giant tears in reality. "The universe seems okay too. Phew."

Rummaging through the coat pockets, he retrieved his things, which is to say everything, as the body was him so he owned everything it had. Confusing, no? Afterwards, he then removed a glowing amulet from the neck of the body, replacing his own one, which was no longer glowing. It was important that he did that, as fireheart gems were hard to come by, and he disliked the idea of having wasted one on Takamichi. He was no expert at fire spells, knowing only a handful of moderate strength spells, whereas the more powerful ones such as those he'd used on Takamichi were beyond him without using amplifiers such as this. He'd figured that the fire spells would've worked better on a man who he'd thought could rely only on a magical barrier for protection, the raw power of fire overwhelming it. As it was, the teacher had made skillful use of his _iaiken_ technique to deflect a great deal of the power, only the Fire-Claw spell catching him off-guard.

Making sure to dispose of the remains properly, Negi dispelled the bounded field he'd placed indiscreetly, unlike the one he'd used against Nodoka, this one had no visible component. Entering his tent, he got some sleep, preparing himself for the summoning in the morning.

- - - -

"Negi Springfield... Never in a thousand years would I have dreamt that you would be the one to summon me back to this world," Graf Herrman said.

Negi stood just a few meters away, outside the summoning circle Herrman stood in, "Oh, and why not?"

Herrman chuckled, "A foolish question. Then again, after perusing your companions," his eyes lingered on Fate, "I have to say it's of no surprise that you've summoned me. It would seem that you have chosen a different path, and wish for a capable fighter. Still, for you to have summoned me specifically - there would need be greater reason than that alone."

"After what you've done? I've done a lot of thinking over the past few years, Graf, and have come to one solid conclusion - I wouldn't be where I am today, with who I am and doing what I do without you, without what you've done to me. I suppose I should be thanking you. I'll be sure to give you an appropriate gift to go with that thanks at the end of the mission, though you'll nod doubt receive plenty to go with it during the mission."

Herrman blinked, the shock evident. He hadn't quite expected that, no matter how the boy had changed. There was no doubting the honesty though, as Herrman was a high demon and quite capable of discerning lies from truth.

"Hurry up now, Graf, I have a plan to brief everyone with."

- - - -

"We've known what you've been intending ever since you came within a couple of kilometres of us," Takamichi informed Negi.

"Detection spells? If so, then I must say that you've certainly got a talented mage amongst you. I was certain that our concealment spells were almost perfect."

Takamichi curved his lips in that haunting, dead-eyed smile of his, "No, they were perfect, but there's not many concealment spells that can hide a devious mind."

Negi's smirk didn't slip this time, after all, it had no reason to, "True, but using hypnotism and rudimentary mind-control spells on Nodoka certainly does the trick if you change the plan afterwards."

Takamichi's eyes widened in shock. They then widened further as a blast of force sent him flying across the room. Lerrick, Fol and Mike stood just behind where Takamichi had been standing, Fol having used a spell to hide them from sight.

- - - -

"Hah! Got you!" Asuna shouted as the group barged into the room after Negi's adjutants. "Give up now and we won't hurt you."

Mike was the one who replied, but in a hollow voice, "I don't believe we will, Kagurazaka Asuna."

The three men glowed for a moment, and when it stopped they now had the appearance of a short, spindly teen, a small, white-haired child and a large obtuse man.

"Right you are, Fate, we don't give up. The Istanbul Magic Council is far above the likes of you," the teen hissed with a grin.

- - - -

"This is too easy," Eva muttered as she approached the Istanbul wizards.

A job was a job though, no matter how easy. Summoning her newly returned power, the vampire jetted forward, preparing a spell to scatter the mites.

Well, it was intended to scatter them, she mused as she looked at the charred remains of the group. It wasn't her fault if they were a disgrace to their Council. Shrugging, the vampire began to walk away and assist the girls. She didn't make it far though, as a magic circle flared to life beneath her, sapping her power away, her futile screams cutting the air.

- - - -

"Finally found you, you bastard! Thought you could evade us by moving further away from the school, huh?" Kotaro menaced as Ku Fei and Kaede moved up behind him.

Herrman was confused, he'd went exactly to where Negi had told him to. He'd been warned that something like this would happen though, so made sure not to let the confusion show on his face.

"Now that you've found me, I'm afraid that I must tell you that it was for naught. My most sincere apologies, my dear ladies and their pet, but I must bid you good day," Herrman said, bowing.

The half-demon bristled at the jab, charging right at his foe. He wasn't fast enough, however, as the artifact in Herrman's hand teleported him away, to where he could get access to his assistants, the Slime Sisters and lend a hand in the fight.

- - - -

A/N: Yes, I know I said that I wouldn't be updating this week, but I've been a lazy bastard of late - ignoring the holiday homework (well, not all of it). I'll get it done before I go back so you don't need to worry (not that any of you would :). As it is though, I personally feel that this chapter isn't that great, but it's mostly an intermediary chapter, so it's got weak content as it is.

For those people wondering about Negi's odd behaviour, he's not quite 'all there' as Nodoka said. Whilst he's not quite as batshit insane as he seemed when he did that weird laugh at the end of last chapter (I'd get rid of it but I'm lazy), but if you remember that weird thing about the coat in the second chapter this shouldn't seem all that strange. Except for the first scene with the universe imploding and time travel - I think I was channeling Terry Pratchet (badly), for a bit there.

Next chapter should hopefully finish this act, though I'm going to be taking a month's break after this act for two reasons:

1. So I can fully plan out the next act. I've been having massive writer's block regarding everything except the ending to Act 2. This won't happen again as I've got the last three acts planned out in their entirety (though they can be subject to change, of course). For those people who haven't figured it out yet, Act 2 is the MahoraFest.

2. I'm planning on starting another fic, an aside to this one, if you will (completely unrelated though). It hopefully shouldn't interfere with this one, but I'll need a bit of time to compile it after I choose one. I've currently got three ideas for what I might do, and they're all up on my Profile page if anyone's interested (drop me a line (PM or review) if you have any personal preference as to which one you'd like me to write).

And finally, a quick question to those who read these Author Notes: Do I blather too much in these (though this one's a bit longer than usual)? Do talk to much about things you don't care about? Is there something you want me to talk about in these (creation process, more commentary on fic events etc)?

All comments and criticism appreciated.


	8. Act 1: VIII

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. I do, however, own all the non-Negima characters and ideas in this fic.

- - - -

**Lost His Way**

**Act 1: It's Good to be Bad**

**VIII**

**- - - -**

They were good, Takamichi had to admit. Damned good. Individually, Negi's adjutants were more than a match for any of the girls save maybe Setsuna, and as a team they worked together so fluidly that even he was having a hard time holding them off. He'd been pushed back by their onslaught, caught off-guard by the unexpected level of skill they'd shown. Oddly, Negi hadn't joined them - a good thing as it meant that Takamichi still had a chance, but bad as it meant that the traitor was no doubt up to something. He'd already out-foxed them in regards to Nodoka's artifact, so it wouldn't be surprising if he knew where...

That train of thought met a surprise end as the assaulting trio located him and renewed the attack. The bowman had spotted him from atop one of the enormous bookcases and had called his friends. It then became a quick-draw contest as both ranged fighters attempted to launch the first shot, a shot that would then decide the tempo of the coming fight. Unfortunately, the bowman proved lightning fast, his arm moving a blur of black energy as he strung and fired dark energy arrows at Takamichi, sprinting along the top of the bookcase as he did so. The blonde teacher had learnt early on in the fight that those arrows weren't simply magic missiles, rather they possessed some sort of necromantic power, stealing the very life force from the location they hit. Of course, a great deal of skill in _ki_ manipulation meant that Takamichi had his arm working again within a few minutes, but he had no doubt that taking one of those arrows to his chest or head would kill him outright.

Loosing a single blast at the base of the bookcase before leaping backwards, Takamichi barely avoided the arrows. The bowman stopped running as the bookcase began to creak ominously, instead preparing to leap towards his opponent. Takamichi smiled. His arm shifted in and out of his pocket faster than the human eye could see. The archer would then receive an enormous blast of wind pressure capable of shattering bones full-on with no protection. The allies would then arrive, and be crushed without their ally, their teamwork crumbling. Then Negi would fight him, a glorious battle with no predetermined victor.

At least, that was how it was supposed to work. Instead, realising at the last second the danger he was in, the archer swung his arm in a slicing motion towards Takamichi. That same black energy of his arrows crackled along the length of his arm, empowering it to greater speed and strength. _Iaiken_ blast met dark energy head on, and was sliced in half. The gout of wind pressure blasted past the man, its passing noticed only by the harmless wind ruffling his clothes and hair. Takamichi almost gaped in surprise, he'd never seen such a feat - nothing but a tremendously powerful wind attack should be able to interrupt an _iaiken_ blast that strong. If his opponent was capable of this, then he'd need to rethink his strategy.

There wasn't time for thought though, as the mage and the monk had arrived. A thrust of the mage's arm sent dozens of magical bolts of light flying towards the about-facing Takamichi. A quick jolt of _ki _into his legs at the right time placed him behind the arrows, directly in front of the spellcaster. Ducking down, Takamichi leg-sweeped him, loosing a single _iaiken_ blast at the monk. The blast went through the man as if he wasn't there, just as it had every other time. The man was permanently ready, no matter how off-guard he should be, allowing him to use that intangibility technique against every attack, before striking back.

This time was no different, and the fusillade of blows began. Flipping backwards onto his feet, Takamichi deflected the fists and legs that came at him. He still gave the occasional counter-attack, though now it was more to break his opponent's flow rather than to actually cause harm, something that had proven impossible. The archer chose to return to the fight now, a black bolt rippling past Takamichi's face as he was attacked from the side. The monk withdrew, allowing the mage to finish an incantation, his arms held perpendicular to his body.

Magic crackled all over the two enormous bookcases either side of them, concentrating on the books themselves rather than the bookcases. After a few moments, it stopped. Nothing happened. Takamichi quickly swapped from his defensive stance to an offensive one, ready to loose a hail of _iaiken_ blasts at his enemies. No chance came though, as the fluttering and ripping of millions of pages signified the beginning of the spell's effect. Every page in every book on the bookcases suddenly came to life and escaped the book that once held it. Now floating in the air all around them, a million pages acted as one.They folded into paper 'spikes'. The ink on all the pages super-heated, coming loose on the pages and building up small vats of super-heated ink at the point of every spike.

Then... they struck.

A million paper spikes shot at Takamichi at unbelievable speed. Failure to avoid them would be obviously fatal. A hundred collided with each other where Takamichi once stood, their forms being shredded by one another, ink hissing and sizzling as it burnt the floor and paper. Redirecting in an instant, the attack continued. _Iaiken_ blasts destroyed thousands at a time, yet they kept coming. Takamichi leapt, rolled, jumped and slid to avoid them, yet he still took hits. Many of them crumpled or disintegrated as they collided with his magic barrier, but their ink still managed to make contact, burning his skin horribly before his barrier neutralised it. Those spikes that got through the barrier tore at his skin, the ink seeping into the wound and causing unbelievable pain, pain that only the rigorous training and experience that Takamichi possessed could block out.

Realising that he wouldn't get anywhere with this, Takamichi made an important decision. One might also call it a very fatalistic and foolish decision, yet he still made it. He stood his ground. Several thousand spikes collided with his magic barrier, almost a hundred of which penetrated it. The ink burned his skin and clothes. In just a few short seconds, Takahata Takamichi endured the sort of pain that would kill twenty men. Finally, the first objective of his plan completed, he empowered his legs with a great deal of _ki_ and leapt high into the air. The spikes quickly redirected themselves and followed.

Thanking the ridiculously high roofing of the library, the _iaiken_ user let loose the most powerful blast he had ever used. His right arm, moving at lightning fast speeds, stretched out completely before shooting back into his pocket. He refused to allow Negi to complete his goal, to steal the spellbook from Albireo's study deep below Library Island. His determination fueled his attack. Not a single paper spike remained when Takamichi hit the ground.

There was however, a single Negi, holding a single book. Nodoka's book.

- - - -

"Dammit, Nodoka! Why isn't your book working? You haven't got their actions right once today!" Yue shouted over the din in the Headmaster's office.

Their encounter with Fate and his companions had turned into a vicious stalemate involving a large amount magic and fighting. They'd been holding their own against them up till Herrman had teleported in. Now they were being beaten back, and up. They were just outside the door Headmaster's office, where Yue would peek around the corner and blast spells occassionally. Exacerbating the problem was that Nodoka's mind-reading artifact hadn't been working properly all day. They'd failed to predict anything correctly and had paid the price a few times.

"I-I don't know! I've only been telling everybody what I've been reading," Nodoka wailed, distraught at the fact that she was more of a hindrance than a help.

Of course, Yue's attitude wasn't helping, "Maybe you're reading it wrong then! Give it here!"

Yue yanked the book out of her friend's arms, despite the objections and cries she received. A blank page - obviously she'd lost Nodoka's page. Flipping back through the book - Yue simply got confused. By the time she had flipped to the front of the book, that emotion had morphed into anger. Righteous, furious anger.

"WHAT THE HELL, NODOKA? THIS IS A BLANK, ORDINARY BOOK! THERE'S NOTHING WRITTEN IN IT!"

Nodoka cowered in responses, only shifting out of it slightly to look at the book, "T-There isn't? There isn't! Ahh! I-I was just reading it, there was writing and pictures. It looked just like my artifact."

Now that she flipped through it, though, she realised that it was simply just a blank, ordinary book. She'd been reading it just a second ago, though, she knew that. What had happened? How had she made such a stupid mistake?

"Yue? What the hell are you shouting about?" Asuna asked frantically as she retreated through the door with Setsuna, a volley of magic missiles behind them.

"Nodoka's book isn't her artifact, it's just an ordinary book," Yue explained.

Asuna looked puzzled, "So her mind-reading power is now part of her, not her artifact?'

Silence. Then, "Where the hell did that come from? I meant that somebody's switched her book!"

"Oh. Right. I should have known that." Asuna at least had the decency to look abashed.

Setsuna cut in now, "This explains everything. Why the plan was wrong, why they never acted as they should have - it was because he's stolen her book and tricked her into thinking this one," the swordswoman gestured at the fake book, "is her real artifact. Bastard!"

The last comment shocked them all. They'd all been bitter and angry about Negi's betrayal, but nobody had been this bad. Yue had to admit though, he had gone a lot further this time than last.

"Anyway, we'd best finish off this group before we try anything else. Ready? Let's go!" Asuna said.

The group charged into the room, spells and swords at the ready. Of course, they stopped in a couple of seconds. They all stood there in a stunned silence, until Konoka spoke.

"Where is everybody?"

Asuna swore, ranting about how Negi was going to pay. Yue, however, put her mind and mouth to better use.

"They're at Library Island," she said simply.

- - - -

Negi stood alone at the entrance to his level of Library Island when the Istanbul mages, Herrman and the Slime Sisters arrived. They all looked somewhat worse for wear, except Fate, signifying that they'd fought a heck of a battle. Now they'd be fighting a harder one, as Kotaro, Kaede and Ku Fei will have joined up with the others by now.

"We're all set for this little holding action are we? Good," Negi began as they trudged towards him. "You'll be fighting the same fight you were before, but with three more enemies and one more ally." Negi gestured to himself. "This will be a hard fight, but a necessary one. I've already broken their interference wards, bar one, and we'll be teleporting away when Fol returns after shattering the last one. Any questions?"

The Istanbul teen raised his hand, "Yeah. Can we kill them yet? These fights are so much harder when we can't use some of our more powerful spells."

"No, you can't kill them. Any more?" Negi asked, and when nobody raised their hand, continued. "Alright then, now we wait. I've got a little something to show them when they get here so don't attack them till they attack."

It was a measly ten minute wait, and before they knew it, Asuna and Setsuna were descending the stairs, the rest of the fighters behind them. They didn't notice anybody, and continued to walk out into the small clearing in the library.

"Long time, no see, girls," Negi said amiably as he left his hiding spot. The girls all froze, but Kotaro simply growled and pushed his way to the front. "Wait, Kotaro-kun, wait. I've got a little something to show the girls before we start the fun."

Reaching into his coat pocket, Negi removed a pair of glasses, making sure to hold them where everybody could see them. Several girls gasped, and even Kotaro froze.

"As you can see, I've already dealt with Takamichi," Negi said. Then, he simply dropped the glasses on the ground and crushed them with his foot. The symbolism wasn't lost on the girls. Asuna was positively shell-shocked, her beloved Takahata-sensei was dead.

"How? How can you do this to us, Negi-kun?" Konoka wailed, tears pouring down her face. "We didn't do anything to you!"

Negi simply smiled slightly, very slightly, before replying softly, "As I said when we last met, this is strictly business. Nothing personal, girls. Nothing personal."

"Nothing personal?" Setsuna echoed hollowly. Her hands balled, gripping more tightly on her sword. "You killed our teachers, a good friend and mentor, and you say it's not personal!

"I'll kill you!"

In an instant, Setsuna was in front of Negi, sword swingingupwards, shouting, "Shinmei School Special Technique! Giant-sized Thunderclap Blade!"

An enormous explosion rocked the library, destroying bookcases and knocking people away. Setsuna stood in the centre, breathing heavily, sweat pouring down her face. Her expression was dark, for she had no doubt killed her former teacher, but she held no regrets.

"Whew! Quite the attack, there. I've seen it in action before, but it didn't seem very effective against Eva-chan. Now I know that she would have taken a fair bit of damage outside her illusory world, caught off-guard she had been," Negi said, as the dust cleared.

A jet of red light was emitted from his left hand as he moved it back to his side, no doubt his magic shield dissipating. But for him to have summoned such a powerful shield so easily... Setsuna could merely gape in horror at the power her former teacher now possessed. She remembered when she was easily his better in combat, yet now he was so far beyond her even her most powerful attack couldn't even faze him.

"Now that that's over and done with," Negi said before shouting, "Come on everybody, the fun's about to start!"

- - - -

"Well, well, now who might you three be?" the hooded man, 'Albireo' according to Negi, asked.

The three adjutants eyes him warily as they walked towards him. They'd been told he was harmless, but you could never be too sure.

"Takamichi told me to expect company,but I'm afraid that I can't entertain you today." The trio stiffened. "The only times I can enjoy a good fight are when the world tree's at full strength and glowing at the time of a MahoraFest, which is sadly not for another decade or two."

Fol decided to take a chance, "If you're harmless, then you'll know that you should just hand over the book."

Albireo chuckled, "Not quite. I might be harmless but that doesn't mean you can hurt me."

Mike snorted, and knocked his bow with one of his dark energy arrows. Albireo appeared to recognise it, as he suddenly became more co-operative.

"Still, there's no point in delaying th inevitable. The book's just over there in the book case. Third row from the top, twelfth book from the left," he explained, eyeing the bow cautiously.

Lerrick quickly found the book, and it was absorbed into his pocket dimension. Albireo's eyes lit up.

"Negi's certainly found an interesting group of companions. You're not as blatantly powerful as his father's, but you're certainly strong in your own ways."

Fol paid him little mind as the group left, "We've already destroyed the last ward, so let's get to Negi and leave."

- - - -

A sudden blast of power signified the turning of the tide, so to speak. Up till now, Negi and his allies had faced next to no trouble holding off the girls, their spirits broken and awed by Negi's performance. Of course, when the very thing you'd used to break their spirits suddenly ups and kills all the Istanbul mages save Fate, it doesn't really work much longer.

"I thought you were dead," Negi stated dully.

"I thought you were a friend," Takamichi replied simply.

Touché, Negi thought, but it doesn't really provide a good answer. Regardless, it meant that he'd have to fall back, as they'd not only lost a great deal of firepower, his opponents had just received a new champion.

"Springfield, we'd best fall back," Herrman called out, a second too late it would seem, as Kotaro's wolf form tore apart the slime sisters, his innate power allowing him to kill the slippery demons. "No! You'll pay!"

"Fate! Cover me for a second. You know what this is about," Negi's voice echoed throughout the chamber, and the girls reacted quickly in an attempt to stop him from finishing off Takamichi.

Or at least, they thought he was going after Takamichi. With Kotaro blown aside by one of Fate's attacks, Takamichi standing behind a determined shield of oestrogen, and Fate in front of them, the male hand sticking through Herrman's chest could only belong to one man.

"You remember how I said I'd give you a thank you present at the end of the mission," Negi uttered, "consider this it.

"Thank you."

Herrman's corpse never hit the ground, disintegrated from Negi's powerful anti-demon spell. The girls stood in shock, horrified to truly see what Negi could do. Their thoughts were interrupted by a sudden fusillade of magical energy as Fol, Mike and Lerrick returned from their mission.

"Perfect timing! Fate, we're away. Girls, it was so nice to see you all again. Maybe next time we can meet under less strenuous circumstances. Till next time," Negi said in parting, as Fol's teleportation spell activated, whisking the five of them away.

- - - -

**Act 1 - END**

- - - -

A/N: And the first act is finished. Looking back, I really should have shortened this act, as so little really happens beyond some plot set-up and action. Still, this act established some important things and I have a fair bit of next act for more character interaction and development. Unfortunately, I'm going to be swapping to fortnightly updates (though each chapter might be a bit longer) for a couple of months. School tends to cut back on time spent writing, especially given I'm in my last year of high school and am leading up to one of the hardest sets of exams a high school student can sit worldwide, the HSC.

My only complaint about this chapter is that it feels a bit rushed near the end. Feel free to point out anything else you notice.

A few little things I'll mention here:  
1. Negi still has Nodoka's book.  
2. Act 2 is the MahoraFest.  
3. For anyone who missed it, Negi knew where the book was kept because Takamichi thought of where it was when he destroyed all those spikes.

All comments and criticism welcome.


	9. Act 2: Finishing What Was Started

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. I do, however, own all the non-Negima characters and ideas in this fic.

* * *

**Lost His Way**

**Act 2: Finishing What Was Started**

**I**

* * *

It was a scene more befitting for a grand national celebration than a school culture festival, but for Kagurazaka Asuna and her friends, the MahoraFest was the only way to celebrate. Planes piloted by High School students of the Aviation Club expelled smoke into the air as they flew above the massed people outside Mahora Academy's grand archway. Also heading through the arch was the Engineering Club's latest and greatest marvel, a giant robotic (though they'd say it was animatronic so as to steer away Government and corporate suspicion) walker, oddly enough bearing more similarity to Western mechatronic designs than Eastern ones - no doubt the work of the American transfer student sitting atop the machine. A grand parade of elephants, cosplayers and dancers followed in its wake, as the parade signifying the beginning of yet another MahoraFest marched through the archway.

"This is it!" a voice boomed over the school-wide PA. "The 81st MahoraFest has begun!"

The crowd roared its approval, raising the ambient volume level from a dull roar to a near-deafening cacophony. For several seconds, Asuna found herself without any hearing - not that it mattered as she was too busy soaking in the sights of another MahoraFest. Despite having attended Mahora for her entire school life, she had yet to find a single MahoraFest a bore - each and every year brought a new surprise. A shame she couldn't say the same for the others with her.

"Look, you two, stop moping and have some fun! Nothing's going to change these next few days so you might as well relax and enjoy it." Asuna scowled, obviously angry at the fact that two of her friends refused to loosen up and have a bit of fun.

Out of the two in question, only one had the decency to meet the redhead's eyes and oppose her. Setsuna merely turned her head.

"B-But, Asuna, without my book I'm useless. He's appeared when he can gather attention before, why not now?" Nodoka said, her timid voice failing to justify her actions even to herself.

Asuna simply snorted, "Yes, but even then that was with nobody around - you can't make a scene here without revealing magic to everybody - Oomph!" Having bumped into a member of the crowd, Asuna turned to apologise.

"My apologies, Miss, I seem to have-"

Bangs, a white greatcoat, dazzling eyes - "Ahhhhh! N-Negi! What are you doing... here..." Asuna screamed in surprise, before calming down and looking a bit closer. His hair was black, not red; yes, he was wearing a white greatcoat, but so were several others in the crowd; and now that she looked closer, his eyes weren't really all that dazzling.

The man simply blinked, "It would seem that you have mistaken me for another man, Miss. I'm afraid that my name isn't Negi, rather it is Timothy, Timothy Marland. I've come here for the Martial Arts Tournament - I hear that it is rather a grand one, with true opponents of skill and mettle. Might you be able to help me locate it? I only got off the plane the other day and-"

She couldn't believe it - he'd jumped from apologizing, to correcting her case of mistaken identity, to introducing himself and then asking for directions, add to the fact that he seemed a year or two younger than her and she had the sudden urge to club him with her harisen.

Fortunately, Konoka intervened before any violence was begotten, "Eheheh, if you'd like we could show you to the sign-up booths for the preliminaries."

"Oh? That's not really necessary - I don't want to trouble you girls too much, I can make do with simple directions."

Girls. He called them girls, and in that infuriating tone that suggests that he's so much older and wiser, when he's just some punk kid who speaks like an old man.

"We're going there as well, so it's no trouble. Isn't that right, Secchan?"

Setsuna, who had been eyeing Tim suspiciously since Asuna had mistook him for Negi, put on a happy face when addressed by Konoka. "Eh? O-Oh, yes, that's right. Asuna and myself, as well as a few other friends of ours, are competing. As a spectator you'll certainly enjoy it.

Tim frowned, "So does that mean I won't enjoy it as a participant?"

Now it was Setsuna's turn to blink, though Asuna had to admit she was as surprised as everybody else. The idea that this kid was going to participate in the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament was beyond a joke... though that statement seemed kind of odd to her, for some reason. It seemed like it was on the periphery of her brain, but she couldn't quite place it.

"W-What? You're going to participate?" Haruna blurted out, before being rebuked by Yue with a sharp elbow.

"What she means to say is that whether you're sure you should participate. It can be rather dangerous and painful, and the participants all have a rather high level of skill - there's little point of entering unless you're anywhere near their level," Yue 'explained'.

Tim simply smiled, "Yet you lovely ladies," he gestured to Asuna and Setsuna, causing the former to flare up in anger, "are participating. Surely if it's as dangerous or pointless as you say, then I will be fine testing my skill?"

Yue was about to rebut his point, bringing up the fact that no, he was nowhere near as skilled as Setsuna or Asuna, and no, it wouldn't necessarily be safe for him - she'd seen what could happen if you landed in a fight against the likes of Evangeline - several days on a hospital bed with internal injuries - not the sort of thing she'd like to wish upon a stranger, when Setsuna put an arm on her shoulder and told him that they would show him.

Yue frowned, for some odd reason she didn't like the idea that she wasn't able to argue with Tim - the feeling was completely irrational, yet she couldn't shake it. Being an irrational feeling though, she could completely ignore it.

* * *

"Wow, you mean you're really twenty, Timothy-kun? You don't look like it," Konoka chatted amiably with the man as the rest of the group trailed behind them in silence.

Asuna broke it first, "I don't like him."

Yue rolled her eyes, "What a great way to sum up our suspicion. More seriously though, I can't quite put my finger on it, but there's something about him. He just feels…" Yue trailed off, trying to voice her feelings without sounding stupid.

"Like Negi-bozu?" Yue frowned at Kaede's supposition – though correct, it just made little sense. "Yes, I get that feeling too."

The others nodded or murmured agreement, with Haruna vocalising the central problem to the idea, "Yeah, he feels like him, but that's ridiculous. You can't just be another person, at least not with others noticing. We're in a school full of mages, surely he wouldn't be so stupid as to hope a disguise would hold up or something."

Mulling over the idea as the others squabbled over the idea, Yue remembered what Takamichi had told them, "But he's also a powerful mage with some ability in illusions and mind tricks, as he did to Nodoka." Nodoka looked down, causing Yue to wince at having opened one of her friends' wounds. "We can't rule out that this 'Timothy' is, in fact, Negi. We should be on our guard in case he tries to pull something before the Tournament, and even more so during the Tournament. We don't know what he's after here, so we have to be careful."

The other girls all nodded seriously. They wouldn't let Negi pull off another crime. He'd almost killed Takamichi last time, next time it might be one of them. In the middle of the festival it could easily be numerous bystanders – there was no telling what could happen, who could die, or what threat was posed to them.

"Asuna! Are you and the others coming or are you all going to huddle there for the rest of the day?"

Konoka's voice shocked them all out of their thoughts and they all hurried to catch up to a miffed Konoka and a bemused Tim.

"Well then, let's get to the tournament sign-ups!" Asuna shouted, receiving odd looks from the crowd.

She also received one from Konoka, "Asuna, we're already here. The sign-up booth is right behind you."

"Eh? No way!" Spinning around to look behind her, Asuna realised that she'd managed to make herself look like an idiot. Anger quickly boiled at the thought.

"W, Well, seeing that we're here, I'd like to thank you girls for showing me where to go," Tim quickly interceded, trying to defuse what was obviously becoming a dangerous situation. "I should be able to find my way back here later when the preliminaries take place."

"Oh, so you're going to check out some of the booths and displays are you? You should have a snack at our class cafe, you can get away without paying if you can survive the kicking," Haruna pipes up.

"Kicking?" Tim asks, confused as to why she's encouraging him to try to get away without paying. Meanwhile, those girls looking to participate in the Tournament line up to sign up.

"It's a bilking cafe. In other words, if people want to get away without paying, they can. Well, they can try. We called it 'Low Kick' for a reason you know," Haruna grins evilly. "You might even get a taste of your competition in the Tournament, both Asuna and Setsuna are due for their shifts today. I can get you their times if you-"

"Don't pay attention to her," Yue interrupts, pulling Haruna's ear.

"Oh, so the cafe isn't a bilking one. That's good to know," Tim looked relieved.

"Actually it is. The reason I'm telling you not to try what she's suggesting is because you'll want to be in top shape for the tournament. Spending the afternoon in the infirmary with a broken leg isn't a good way to go about that."

The man sweatdropped - whether from the idea of his being injured by a teenager or from the idea that things would go so far, Yue didn't know.

* * *

Asuna sighed. Adjusting her waitress outfit, she gazed out over the tables, observing the handful of people in the cafe. When she'd started her shift the cafe had been lively, with people lining up to be seated. Of course, that was before Setsuna took up the duty of being a waitress permanently on the floor during the middle of her shift, and this being a bilking cafe, having a Shinmeiryuu swordswoman as a doorguard made getting away extremely difficult. Traffic had died down to what it was now almost two hours ago – less than half an hour after Setsuna started. At least she didn't have much more left, the clock read five minutes to four, meaning she'd only serve one more customer before leaving.

A small jingle signalled another new customer and Asuna dashed over to greet them.

"Welcome to Cafe 'Low Kick', how may I- You! What are you doing here?"

Tim winced slightly his waitress' outburst, "Well, I came to sample some of the tea and cake, but if I'm a trouble..."

Asuna was about to spout out a kneejerk response when a sudden feeling of dread struck her. No doubt the slavemaster, Madoka, had heard her shout, and if she was spotted kicking a customer out of the cafe during a low traffic period, she'd find her shift suddenly extended. Unwilling to spend any more time working (unpaid) than need be, Asuna put on her best fake smile and apologised. Unfortunately, her best fake smile still looked like a murderous grizzly bear, and Tim almost walked right back out the door. Gripping him stealthily by the arm, the redhead 'subtly' steered him towards a vacant table and took his order.

"Um, well, I'll just have some Darjeeling tea and a small vanilla slice," he asked nervously.

Asuna quickly scribbled down the order, making an approximate guess as to the katakana for Darjeeling, before excusing herself and heading back out to the kitchen. Handing the order to an 'oddly' miffed Madoka, she was greeted by muffled laughter.

"What? Has something happened?" Asuna quickly looked around the cafe for the object of Madoka's amusement, and failing so realised that she herself had done something funny – which to Asuna, meant embarrassing.

Madoka stifled her laughter as best she could before replying, "Asuna, what the heck is 'Daru's Jeering tea'? It's Darjeeling – see, da-ru-ji-ri-n-gu." Madoka quickly scribbled out the correct katakana before passing the order over to the current chefs of 3A's cafe.

Asuna swallowed her embarrassment, glad this would all be over after serving Tim. As she returned to his table, a loud crash signalled Setsuna's disabling of yet another cheapskate customer. Timothy appeared rather unnerved by the ferocity with which Setsuna removed from a person the use of their legs. To be frank, so to was Asuna – the girl had been oddly angry the entire day, not just her usual moodiness but actual anger. She'd ask her about it when they were free.

"Setsuna! Could I talk to you for a minute?" Madoka called out. If the twitch on her face was a barometer, Setsuna would both be free a little bit earlier than she would have thought.

* * *

"Seriously Setsuna, why are you so angry? You practically broke the legs of half the customers in the cafe," Asuna inquired as the two walked towards the Tournament tent.

The group had promised to meet up after their shift and prepare for the preliminaries, and although they'd be a bit early, it shouldn't be too much of a wait. That wait could hopefully be used to coerce some answers out of a clamshell of a swordswoman.

"It's about the whole Negi-in-disguise thing isn't it?" Setsuna stiffened visibly at the accusation and Asuna pounced. "Ha, I knew it! Look you don't have to worry, we're in the middle of the school, with a small army of mages and friends with us. He doesn't have a chance – don't let him get under your skin."

"But he... us..." Setsuna growled under her breath.

"Huh?"

"But he betrayed us, Asuna! He disappeared for three years and comes back and puts a knife in our backs!"

Asuna practically recoiled at the anger that Setsuna showed. She'd gotten the girl to open up, but what had come out had been not what she'd expected. Asuna tried to calm the girl down a bit.

"Well, I don't think it's that bad." Setsuna stared at her friend in disbelief, causing her to squirm a bit before continuing. "I mean, think about it-"

"I have been thinking about it," Setsuna ground out bitterly.

"Think about it more then," Asuna repeated firmly. "He didn't betray us, we just happen to be on the side of the people who... betrayed him. And don't look at me like that; I talked the whole thing over with Konoka and the library trio, so this isn't just my thoughts. Maybe you should too, it makes a lot of sense the way they present it."

Setsuna just continued to glare into space, leaving Asuna to merely sigh and give up – maybe Konoka could get the half-demon to lighten up.

* * *

"Asuna! Asuna!" Makie's voice cut through the dull roar of the crowd like Takahata in a gang fight. "I found you. You as well, Setsuna! Come with me, you won't believe who's shown up!"

Without waiting for a response, Makie tore off through the crowd again. Asuna and Setsuna stood there like statues for a second, before realising that if they didn't start running they'd lose sight of the girl.

"W, Why did you bring us t-to the Class Rep's club, Makie?" Asuna puffed out after the mini-marathon.

"To show you who's shown up, of course! I couldn't believe it when I saw it myself. He just turned up out of nowhere, after years of nothing."

"Years? You don't mean..." Setsuna said warily.

Makie didn't reply as they walked into the Equestrian Club's tent. Upon entrance, Ayaka had spotted the girls and pried open the crowd of girls in a scene reminiscent of the Bible. Standing there was a man with ruffled red hair, dazzling eyes and a white greatcoat. A man they had seen just two months ago, rather than three years ago like the rest of the class.

"Oh, Asuna-san, Setsuna-san. It's good to see you after so long. How have you been?" Negi Springfield smiled gently at the two of them, his smile reaching his eyes for the first time, to their knowledge, since the MahoraFest of three years ago.

* * *

**A/N:** And I'm back from a hiatus of almost three months. Sorry about the short chapter, but this was like pulling teeth. I'd already rewritten the chapter twice before going back to the original version and editing it severely over the last three weeks. The first half is rather horrible, and the rest of it is very disjointed, but it's not as bad as it could have been. As for whether I'm sticking around – I sure hope so. Next chapter might be a bit hard, but once I get past that, things should start picking up a bit. The hardest part is getting the act started and planned out and now that that's almost done, it should be easier – meaning weekly updates once again.

Many thanks for all the reviews, and my apologies for not replying to a number of them. Just let it be known that I appreciate them all (as a fellow writer once said, 'reviews are like food to the aspiring writer'). I'll do my best to reply to all reviews from now on, so feel free to ask questions, though I likely won't answer them if I feel they're spoilerific or will be explained in the future.

As always, any criticism or comments are very welcome.


	10. Act 2: II

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. I do, however, own all the non-Negima characters and ideas in this fic.

* * *

**Lost His Way**

**Act 2: Finishing What Was Started**

**II**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Asuna started, "You've been in China for the past three years, and haven't been blowing us up for the past few months?"

Sighing, Negi replied, "That's right. I've already proven to Takamichi and the Dean this, you can ask them to verify it if you like."

The three of them, Asuna, Setsuna and Negi, were currently seated around a cafe table. After having been manhandled by Asuna, he'd managed to explain his circumstances and calm her down, and was currently straightening out his greatcoat.

"That's pretty convenient isn't it? You just 'happened' to be in China, and 'happened' to run into Takahata-sensei first when you came here," Asuna said.

Negi gave her a funny look, "Now you're just rambling Asuna-san, I've been in China due to the minimal Magic Council presence there, and as for Takamichi: If somebody impersonating me had done all those things, wouldn't he and the other teachers be on their guard against them?"

Before Asuna could growl at him, Setsuna interrupted, "He's right Asuna, besides, we can simply ask Takahata-sensei about this all at the Tournament Preliminaries."

"Oh, is Takamichi competing this year?"

"No, but he almost always comes to see us compete."

"Oh... well, maybe I can convince him to have a go, like last time."

Setsuna frowned, "Why do you want him to compete?"

Chuckling, Negi said, "Well, I suppose it's rather silly, but I want to test my strength against him. I've been training pretty hard over the last three years, and figured that I might be able to beat him in a proper fight, unlike last time."

Giving a non-committal response, Setsuna resumed brooding, her eyes raking over Negi. This wasn't right, her mind was telling her. He seemed too much like Negi, but at the same time, not like him at all. She might have dismissed it as the passage of time, but given recent events, she refused to.

Something strange caught her eye as Negi straightened his cuffs – a bracelet clasped around his wrist. Lunging quickly across the table, she grasped his arm and tore the sleeve back.

"What is this? It's obviously not some sort of fashion accessory?" she demanded.

Surprised at her sudden change of mood, Negi responded, "It's a magical activation item, kind of like a wand or staff, but much easier to use in battle."

"Huh, but I don't remember you ever using one of those before."

Negi flashed the ring he was wearing on his opposite hand, "I was wearing the ring Evangeline-san gave me. I wear this second one in case something happens in battle to prevent me from using the ring."

Asuna nodded, puzzled as to what could possibly stop him from using a ring on his hand, but Setsuna caught on immediately.

"The only way that happens is if you lose the hand or arm!" she all but shouted.

Negi gave a small smile, "That's why I wear them on separate arms. Now come on, we've only got a half-hour before tournament sign-ups close."

Before either of the girls could say anything, he stood up and swept off towards the tournament tent.

* * *

"Yo, Takamichi!" Negi called out as he entered the super-sized tent intended for the preliminaries, Asuna and Setsuna trailing behind him.

"Ah, Negi-kun. You're competing in the tournament then?" Takamichi responded. Neither of the girls could find a trace of suspicion in his voice, but they would ask anyway.

"Takahata-sen-" the swordswoman began to ask.

"Yes, everything checks out with Negi. We'll inform the Council of this once everything's died down in regards to the festival," Takamichi said, answering their question before it could be asked.

"How-"

"I've already explained to the other girls, and I figured the two of you would want to be sure. It's understandable, right, Negi-kun?"

Negi nodded before engaging his old friend in small talk, leaving the girls to find their other friends. It seemed only Konoka and the library trio were here now, huddled together just a short distance away.

"So do you believe them?" Asuna asked as soon as she was near them.

Yue answered first, cutting off the other three, "What they say happened _is_ possible, and I imagine there would be plenty of people who would like to frame Negi Springfield."

"Do you believe it though?" Setsuna emphasised.

"I don't know," Yue sighed. "After everything that's happened, it's hard to just write it off like that."

"And I can't check with my book," Nodoka said, obviously distraught.

"So that just means we need to keep a close eye on little Negi-kun!" Haruna said. "If he so much as makes one misstep, we'll be there to pounce."

"Do Kaede and the others know?"

"Takahata-sensei says Gandolfini-sensei and Seruhiko-sensei are going to explain everything to them."

Nothing was said for a few minutes, with each of them simply watching everything around them.

"... What about Timothy-kun?" Konoka asked, breaking the uneasy silence.

Surprised, each of them tried to find an answer to the question. Just an hour ago, they'd all been sure that Tim was Negi in disguise, but now...

"I guess he's off the hook."

"Is that really a good idea? We were so sure..."

"That was all based on a hunch – it's possible that we simply just wanted Tim to be Negi due to our paranoia."

Asuna didn't quite believe that, and neither did Setsuna. The idea was nonsensical – to want Negi to appear and create havoc was ridiculous. Fortunately, Haruna proposed a sensible idea.

"How about we keep an eye on both of them – there's enough of us to do that, so it's easily possible."

* * *

"Welcome! Students of Mahora, students from other schools, and anyone else who's here!" Asakura bellowed into the microphone, positioned dead centre on the stage.

"So Asakura-san still does the emcee duties of the Tournament?"

"Yep, she's been doing it since you left. Fits her doesn't it?"

"Heh, I suppose it does. So you're competing this year?"

"Of course! What, you think I've gone soft over the last few years or somethin'?"

"Soft? You?" Negi chuckled.

Kotarou smirked, "What about you? Spending three years holed up in the middle of nowhere - you think you've still got it?"

"China's hardly the middle of nowhere, and I wasn't holed up."

Before he could make a smart-arse response, Kotarou was interrupted by the arrival of several of the other girls from Negi's old class.

"Negi-kun! It's been so long," the Narutaki twins said as they ran up to them.

"It's good to see some things haven't changed over the years," he said after greeting them.

The twins pouted at him, "Kaede-nee! Negi-kun's become cheeky."

"Negi-bozu, it's good to see you," Kaede greeted him, her fox-smile plastered on her face as usual.

"It's good to see you too, Nagase-san. Still keeping up with your training?"

"Of course, Negi-bozu. You are too, no doubt."

"Mmm-hmm. I take it that you're competing in the tournament?" Getting a nod, Negi continued. "I take it that it's the same with Captain Tatsumiya and Ku-san?"

"Still calling me captain, Negi-kun? Why am I not surprised."

Turning slightly, Negi smiled at Mana, "So I was right?"

"Of course, there's ten million up for grabs, no point in passing this up. Ku will be here in a few minutes, I think, she's never missed a chance to test her skills in a tournament – especially not since she's lost the past three."

"Did they make sure to get decent security this time? I don't wanna have to contain a riot again – those fanboys are easy, but they're lunatics, dunno what they'll try to do," Kotarou said.

"Riots? You're kidding, right?" Negi asked sceptically.

"Yes, there's some security at the event this time, so you don't have to hesitate against Ku this year, Kotarou."

Negi simply stared for a few seconds at Mana, before shaking his head and rejoining the conversation. After several minutes of small talk, the picking for lots was announced and they all wandered off to find out their preliminary group.

* * *

"We've already had the first half of the preliminaries – now for the second half, and we have some excitement bubbling up already! Over in the 'F' Group, there's Negi Springfield, a contestant who was a grand-finalist at only ten years old, just three years ago. What new techniques and skills will he show us this year? We'll just have to find out, folks! Plus, Takahata 'Death Specs' Takamichi takes up the second slot from that group."

"Looks like there's some big expectations of you, Negi-kun. Think you can live up to them?" Takamichi asked with a small smile.

"Given that the anti-camera security's tighter than last time, it shouldn't be too hard. I don't know whether I'll win though – I'm certainly not the only one who's become stronger," Negi said.

"And over in the 'E' Group, we've got last year's grand finalists – Sakurazaki Setsuna and Nagase Kaede! These two gals are shoe-ins for the tournament!"

"That seems... a bit unfair to the other contestants," Setsuna said.

"Oh, so you think she's exaggerating?" Kaede replied.

"Well... no, not really, but still..."

"Groups 'G' and 'H' are sure to have some surprises though, as there's only one former finalist from the groups in the form of Evangeline A. K. McDowell. She might look little, but she packs a punch."

"Eh! Evangeline-san's competing? Did you know that, Takamichi?" Negi exclaimed.

Takamichi frowned, "No, I didn't see her around earlier. I wonder whether anyone's told her about you yet."

Negi sweatdropped, "Hopefully, she figures it out - I'd rather not have to fight for my life so soon."

"Now then, ladies and gentlemen, let the second round of the tournament preliminaries begin!"

The action started immediately in Negi's group, as everybody instantly blitzed towards Takamichi in a great bull-rush. Several people even ran right past Negi, so fast that his coat-tails flared up, ignoring him completely. Resigning himself to a boring preliminary, Negi turned and began to observe the other groups, screams and shouts blasting out behind him.

For Negi, Group G was the most interesting, as it would contain two wildcard contestants – people who he had no idea of what they were capable of. If he observed them, maybe he could get some idea of what he might be up against.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, the pair were using nothing more than simple martial arts to disable the other contestants. The man was wearing a white greatcoat like himself, though of slightly bulkier design, which struck Negi as strange – he wore his greatcoat for support reasons, and had used magic to alleviate its weight and flexibility to make it usable. For another person to don a similar outfit... that meant he was a mage, and was therefore a possible threat, or an idiot, which his movements did not suggest in the least. The woman, on the other hand, held nothing distinguishing like the man did, but her movements were such that they supported his immensely, meaning they were likely a team – making her as much of a threat as the other.

Asakura's booming voice interrupted Negi's musing, "Whoa! We've had a bizarre event in Group 'H', with only one contestant left standing. It's okay for you to go to town, Eva-chan, but you could have made it a little easier on us. To make up the extra finalist, Group 'G', the only group not finished," Negi looked around in surprise, only to find the statement true, "will have three finalists chosen from it."

"Hmm, Eva really went all out, didn't she, Negi-kun?" Takamichi's deep voice muttered behind him.

"Somebody must have done something to anger her – not that hard really," Negi said off-handily, trying to determine whether the third finalist from Group 'G' would be a challenge.

* * *

It was going to be an interesting tournament, Negi figured – he was up against this Tim character first, the mage in the greatcoat whom the girls seemed to know. Next fight was guaranteed to be against Takamichi, as the teacher was up against one of the mundanes in the finals. The tournament could be a fair bit tougher than he thought.

Yue and the other non-competitors were also analysing Negi's fights – or more specifically, the one between him and Tim. Whichever person won that fight was more likely to be the imposter than the other.

"After all, that evil Negi we fought before would hate losing – even in a fight like this he would give everything not to lose face," Haruna reasoned.

"But what if Timothy-kun loses because it might look too suspicious?" Konoka asked.

"Then he'd still give a good fight. Negi seems to be regarding him seriously, so if he goes down without a fight, then things are a little too obvious."

Yue gave an affirmative hum as she watched Asuna and Setsuna walk towards her. The duo seemed to be on guard, maybe they'd found out something.

"That Tim guy wants to talk to all of us privately," Asuna said.

"One on one?"

"No, all together," Asuna answered. "I don't get it. He seemed so dead serious and it was like he was a completely different person to before."

Setsuna nodded, clearly troubled by the turn of events. The other girls exchanged looks, trying to determine what to do.

"What do we have to lose by meeting him? Takahata-sensei's nearby, so if he pulls something we can deal with him," Nodoka said.

* * *

It wasn't just Tim they were meeting, but the woman he had fought alongside in the preliminaries. The two were waiting in a secluded area near the tent, both looking very serious and very on edge.

"So what did-"

"The six of you are aware of the criminal acts that Negi Springfield has committed recently, I've been told, so I'll cut to the chase. Myself and Lyria here," Tim gestured to the woman beside him, his tone gruffer than before, "are elite tracking mages from the Magi Cadre of the Magic Council. We've got direct orders to find and locate the one behind the recent attacks, believed to be Negi Springfield. What's happened here has complicated matters, and seeing how you girls are already involved, we figured you could help us determine whether the attacker was truly Negi Springfield or not. Will you help us?"

The six were flabbergasted - they were on their side?

Asuna erupted first, "What the hell? Could you, I don't know, slow down and repeat all that, it's a bit hard to catch all of it in one go. You're on our side? You want to help us? You're mages? It's a bit much."

Tim cocked an eyebrow, all evidence of his previous manners non-existent, "Why wouldn't we be on your side? A little bit of suspicion is healthy, but you talk like you thought I was a criminal. As for the rest of it, it's simple – Springfield has committed numerous crimes and attacks against the Council, and Magister Magi Braderick Arland has tasked many skilled trackers in locating him. We're the only ones to find something like this, but we need some proof that this is actually the same person who did the attacks before we call in the cavalry.

"You girls can help us in this – you know Springfield personally, and can help us determine whether this one is an imposter or not. So, I ask again, will you help us?"

Still a bit overwhelmed by the influx of information, the girls weren't sure what to say. Setsuna had another question on her mind however.

"That bracelet you're wearing... Lyria, wasn't it? What is it for?"

Lyria blinked at the sudden question, hesitating slightly before replying, "It's a magical activation device – I wear it as it's simpler and less conspicuous than a wand or staff. This ring here on my other hand – the middle finger – is also one, though I don't think it works as well."

"On separate arms... in case you lose one in a fight?"

The other girls were shocked, but Lyria continued regardless, "Yes. You look a bit surprised at the answer so I'll explain – arms can be re-attached magically, but to do that you'll need to escape the battle or win it, both of which will require magic. If you have only one device and lose it, you can't do magic – by having another device on the other hand, you can keep going. I'd get a necklace, but decent ones are way out of my price range, and wearing a ring as a necklace is too conspicuous."

"Oh, so... lots of mages could have similar bracelets?"

"You mean Springfield has one?" Tim interrupted, and receiving a nod from Setsuna, continued. "It wouldn't be surprising, it's standard issue for anyone in a decent position in the military to have at least two activation devices on hand at any time. I figured he was holding a few spare wands in his coat like myself, but maybe it's for something else."

Asuna finally caught on, "Oh, you're on from when you lunged at Negi earlier about his bracelet. Probably a good idea, as we now know there's nothing suspicious about it."

"There could still be a spell on it, though," Yue said.

"Unlikely – the runes would be too obvious, so a jewel would be a necessary – it didn't have any jewels set in it, or any strange lumps?" Tim asked.

"No, it was completely flat and featureless," Setsuna replied, both relieved and upset about the bracelet.

"Nothing to worry about then. I take it you're helping us, which means that all you have to do is keep an eye on him during the tournament and tell either myself or Lyria if you find something suspicious. Mostly Lyria, as I've got some business to conduct with the Council during all this – I need reinforcements to be ready immediately should we find something out."

The girls nodded, glad to have some reliable help – with all of them, plus Takamichi, there was no way Negi could pull something without getting caught.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm back, but I don't know for how long. The next chapter is in the works already, so that's a good sign. This one missed proofing (which will start next chapter – this chapter is like the ones before it, checked only be me), as some screw-ups on my end made having it ready by Saturday impossible. I apologise for the slowness of my updates, which are a mix of real life getting in the way and chronic laziness.

Yes, parts of it are rushed, but there's little that's interesting here IMO. I'm trying to spread out any info-dumping, or at least make it reasonable, so if you have any complaints about how I handled it, let me know so that I don't do it again. Regarding the tournament, I'm not going to do all the fights, unless people really want me to (that would take up a couple of chapters if I did, delaying the shitstorm I have planned), but only a couple of them. I apologise for all the talking (with little entertainment).

Any and all comments and criticisms are appreciated.


End file.
